Lettre de mauvaise augure et réconfort inattendu
by gobi78
Summary: Après la bataille contre Tartaros, Gray souhaite panser ses blessures et celles de Natsu, son compagnon et amant. Mais c'est chez ce dernier qu'il va faire une découverte des plus amère. Alors qu'il se sent au font du gouffre et plus abattu que jamais, le réconfort tant souhaité viendra de la personne la plus inattendu... Attention,YAOI ET LEMON ! Un nouvel O.S. est disponible !
1. premier OS

**Bonjour à tous ! Non je ne suis pas morte, je reviens même avec un petit O.S. de 6000 mots pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre du gypse noir (comme dis maintes et maintes fois, non je ne l'abandonnerais pas !). Mais comme mes fidèles lecteurs le savent (oui c'est à toi que je parle, toi là qui es en train de lire ces mots) cette fic est très sombre et longue, donc difficile pour mon pauvre petit coeur (mais tellement distrayante pour mon esprit barré). C'est pourquoi je fais de temps en temps des pauses pour travailler sur d'autres projets, c'est pourquoi les chapitres sont si longs à sortir depuis un moment.**

 **Maintenant assez parler de moi, parlons plutôt de la personne à l'origine de cet O.S. CAR OUI MES AMIS ! J'ai beau avoir écrit ce one shot, l'idée et le scénario ne sont pas de moi. Je vous demande donc un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour mon ami Acer qui a des idées qui déchires ! N'hésitez pas à le remercier dans les commentaires, je suis sûre que ça lui fera grandement plaisir !**

 **Comme dit plutôt, j'écris d'autres projets (dont cet O.S.) en parallèle du gypse noir pour couper un peu l'ambiance sombre et triste de cette fic, bas pour le coup c'est loupé... Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce one shot écrit à deux mains.**

* * *

 **Lettre de mauvaise augure et réconfort inattendu**

Après leur victoire écrasante aux grand jeux magique, les mages de fairy tail -qui venaient seulement de rattraper leurs 7 ans d'inactivité- pensaient pouvoir enfin soufflé un peu. Plusieurs d'entre eux, emporté par l'euphorie du moment c'étaient complètement lâché et avaient réalisé leur fantasmes. C'est ainsi que Gajeel avait donné un concert géant dans la capitale, les habitants ne s'en sont pas encore remis, Kana avait réussi l'exploit de vidé le stock complet d'alcool du château royal mais celui qui avait pris le plus gros risque était sans conteste Gray. Le mage de glace avait pris son courage à deux mains pour avouer son amour dévorant au dragon slayer, pour son plus grand bonheur mais aussi son plus grand soulagement, le mage de feu avait répondu positivement à ses sentiments. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes apprirent à se redécouvrir dans une intimité nouvelle, douce et sensuelle.

Malheureusement pour les mages les plus attachant de Fiore, leur répit fut de courte durée, les fées durent faire face à leur plus grand défi : Tartaros. Les mages en sortirent vainqueur mais au prix de nombreuses larmes et sacrifices. Les jeunes fées, espéraient un peu de temps de repos pour panser leurs blessures aussi bien physique de psychologique. Elles avaient gagner leur combat mais y avaient perdu leurs ailles...

Gray, meurtrit au plus profond de son âme, regardait avec amertume la marque sur son bras droit. Cette dernière était la preuve qu'il était dorénavant un devil slayer, il aurait été fière si seulement il l'avait acquis dans d'autre circonstance... Une larme glissa silencieusement le long de sa joue alors qu'il se remémorait avec douleur son combat contre son père, un combat à mort. Tartaros, ce nom ne lui inspirait qu'une haine sans borne, cette guilde de monstre qui lui avait arraché son père de la pire des manière. Il était orphelin, encore une fois...

L'ice maker essuya du revers de la main la larme traîtresse qui avait franchie la barrière de ses cils sans son consentement. Chose faite, il repris son chemin en direction de la maison de Natsu. Il était inquiet pour son compagnon, lui aussi avait perdu son père dans la bataille. C'était même pire : il avait passé sept ans à le chercher et alors qu'il l'avait tout juste retrouvé, on lui avait arraché sous ses yeux. Le brun espérait apporter un quelconque réconfort à son camarade.

Arrivé devant la porte de la maisonnette, il n'hésita pas une seule fois avant de frapper. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun ne retoque, son pressentiment décuplé... Il laissa quelques minutes supplémentaires passer puis décida d'entrer dans la maisonnette du dragon, à ça plus grande surprise la porte se trouvait fermé à clé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il créa un double pour ouvrir. En pénétrant dans la pièce à vivre il fut surpris par l'obscurité régnante, les volets avaient été soigneusement fermé ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus l'ébène. D'une main fébrile il alluma la lumière et découvrit un véritable champs de bataille, le salon croulait sous un bordel monstre. Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin en pensant que son compagnon ne changerait jamais, le rassurant un peu au passage.

Soudainement, son regard fut attiré par une lettre soigneusement laissé au centre de la table. Celle-ci était adressé à Fairy tail. Gray se permis de l'ouvrir, étant donné qu'il était lui même un mage de de Fairy tail, il en sortie une feuille abîmé et pleine de rature. L'ice maker eu du mal à déchiffrer le contenu de la lettre mais à force d'effort et de persévérance il comprit le message suivant :

« Salut les gars.

Je sais que ce qui va suivre risque de vous sembler égoïste mais c'est un choix que j'ai mûrement réfléchi, j'ai décidé de partir m'entraîner pour l'année à venir seul (enfin pas vraiment seul puisque Happy m'accompagne). Je compte avant tout m'entraîner pour revenir assez fort à fin de tous vous protéger ! Mais c'est promis je reviendrais ! Et ce jour là je vous botterais tous le cul pour vous montrer les résultats de mon entraînement ! En attendant prenez soins de vous !

Natsu (accompagné d'Happy) »

Le mage de glace, chancelant dut prendre appui sur la table pour ne pas tomber face à cette nouvelle. Il n'arrivait pas croire que Natsu était parti ! Ça ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague, oui ça ne pouvait être que ça. Le dragon allait réapparaître le soir même clamant haut et fort qu'il les avait bien eu !

Il essayait de s'en convaincre mais au fond de lui, un doute subsistait... Alors qu'il s'appétait à ranger la lettre dans son enveloppe, il remarqua une deuxième lettre à l'intérieur. Intrigué il sortie la feuille pliée en deux qui portait son nom. Heureux de cette attention, Il reprenait espoir en sa théorie . Peut être que le rose avait prévu une journée en amoureux et avait laissé la première pour que leurs camarades les laissent profiter de cette journée. Rêveur, le jeune homme déplia la lettre et découvrit que son compagnon s'était vraiment appliqué pour écrire celle-la. Touché il commença la lecture un doux sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça au fil de sa lecture :

« Cher Gray,

Comme tu dois maintenant le savoir, j'ai choisi de partir m'entraîner pour environs un an. J'ai expliqué ma principale raison dans ma précédente lettre, mais il y a une deuxième raison pour la quelle je sens le besoin de m'isoler. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à notre relation, tout est allé si vite que je ne sais plus ou j'en suis.

Je sais que je ressent quelque chose pour toi mais je commence à m'interroger sur la nature de ce sentiment, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour avant alors je me demande maintenant si je n'ai pas confondu amour et profonde amitié avec toi.

Je sais à quel point ça doit être douloureux pour toi de lire ça et je m'excuse de te faire tant de mal mais je me doit d'être honnête avec toi. Je sais aussi que je doit te paraître égoïste et lâche de fuir ainsi sans te le dire en face et je dois reconnaître que tu as raison, mais je n'en ai simplement pas la force...

Gray j'espère sincèrement que tu pardonnera ma lâcheté comme j'espère trouver des réponses à mes questions pendant mon voyage.  
Je te souhaite d'être heureux en attendant que je reviennes t'apporter ma réponse définitive quant à l'avenir de notre relation. Jusque là porte toi bien et veille sur les autres pour moi.

Natsu

P.S : Merci Gray, je n'oublierais jamais tout l'amour et le réconfort que tu m'as apporté. »

Plus le brun avançait dans sa lecture et plus ses larmes s'intensifiaient, les gouttes salées glissaient lentement le long de ses joues alors que son cœur s'émiettait. Natsu n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments pour lui ? Mais alors toutes ces nuits passées dans ses bras n'avaient elles aucunes signification pour le dragon slayer ? Il lui avait ouvert son cœur sans conditions, il s'était dévoilé comme jamais au paravent et avait toujours été à son écoute. Il pensait avoir été assez présent pour son compagnon mais maintenant il se remettait en question. Qu'avait il loupé ? Avait il mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise par un acte ou une parole déplacé ? Qu'avait il bien put faire pour le pousser à réfléchir sur leur relation ? Il froissa la lettre et s'empressa de la fourrer dans sa poche avant de remettre la première à sa place et d'éteindre la lumière.

C'est le cœur lourd et l'esprit martelé de question que Gray quitta la maisonnette pour errer dans les rues de Magnolia à la recherche de réponse à ses questions. Comme si le temps se mettait au diapason avec lui, des gouttes commencèrent à tomber. La pluie s'intensifia rapidement au point de tremper le jeune homme. Mais il prit le changement climatique comme une bonne chose, l'eau ruisselante sur son visage camouflait les larmes qu'il versait depuis la lecture de sa lettre laissé par Natsu. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ses pas le menèrent au bord de la rivière. Son cœur se serra douloureusement en repensant à tous les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec Erza mais aussi et surtout avec Natsu. La douleur atteignit son paroxysme lorsque le souvenir de leur premier baisé remonta, c'était Natsu qui avait pris l'initiative, lui avait été trop timide...

La souffrance était insoutenable, comment un simple souvenir à la base heureux pouvait faire tant de mal ? Ce premier baiser avait été si parfait... Les étoiles étincelantes avaient été les seules témoins de ce moment magique, la douceur de ses lèvres et leur chaleur avait enchanté le brun. Ne supportant plus sa tempête intérieur provoqué par la remonté de tout ces souvenirs, l'ice maker fit volte face et s'enfuit en courant.

Il courrait tête baissé droit devant lui, il courait à en perdre halène, il courait espérant échapper à l'amère réalité qui le poursuivait. Il passa plusieurs heures ainsi à courir là où ses jambes le menaient mais sa fuite pris brutalement fin quand il percuta avec violence quelqu'un. Le choque fut tel que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol, de vives injures résonnèrent alors qu'ils se relevaient difficilement. L'ébène fut surpris en découvrant qui il venait de renversé mais il fut surtout curieux de sa présence à Magnolia :

\- Sting ?

\- Ho Gray-san, désolé je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Répondit le blond pour excuser ses insultes quelques peu salé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Plus tard tu veux, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais il pleut comme vache qui pisse ! Mettons nous à l'abri avant de discuter.

Le mage de Sabertooth, ne laissa au jeune homme ni le temps ni la possibilité de protester, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le força à le suivre à travers plusieurs rues avant d'entrer dans un hôtel de la petite ville. Gray se laissait faire, il n'avait aucune raison de repousser le dragon slayer ni aucune envie. En réalité il n'avait plus envie de rien alors peut importait le reste...

Le slayer de lumière conduisit le mage de modelage dans la chambre qu'il avait loué quelques heures plutôt. Une fois entré il invita l'ébène à prendre place sur le petit fauteuil de la pièce avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il en ressorti rapidement avec une serviette sur les épaules et une autre à la main, il tendit cette dernière à son congénère. Gray, accepta la serviette tendu avec un petit merci étouffé. Le comportement étrange du jeune homme n'échappa pas au blond, il connaissait à peine le mage de glace mais sans savoir comment, il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Loin d'être timide ou réservé, il demanda cache :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien qui ne te concerne. Cracha le brun amèrement.

Il écarquilla le yeux à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'agressivité avec la quelle il avait répondu au mage de Sabertooth, pourtant celui-ci ne cherchait qu'à l'aider... Quel crétin il pouvait être !

\- Pa...Pardon, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça. S'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Sting loin de s'en formaliser, s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit sur le lit pour être près de lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui offrit un rayonnant sourire avant de répondre :

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je peux me montrer particulièrement curieux par moment et dieu sait que ça à pu me jouer des tours dans le passé ! Rigola-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, mais si je peux t'aider à te défouler d'une quelconque manière n'hésite pas.

Le dragon avait ponctué sa dernière phrase d'un malicieux clin d'œil qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer le corbeau, amusé par l'apparente légèreté du jeune homme.

\- Sinon tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ce que tu faisait à Magnolia ? Demanda l'ice maker.

\- Frosh c'est encore perdu, je suis venu le chercher avec Rogue et Lector mais on c'est séparé tout à l'heure pour couvrir plus de terrain.

\- Pourquoi être venu à Magnolia ? Votre guilde est pourtant près de Crocus. Constata-t-il

\- Je sais mais la dernière fois qu'il s'était pommé, on la retrouvé devant votre guilde cet imbécile ! Mais bon j'ai bon cracher dessus, la guilde semblerai bien vide sans lui. Sourit-il chaleureusement.

L'ébène répondit à son sourire par un autre. Mais très son sourire disparu alors qu'il réalisait que Sting ressemblait un peu à Natsu, son sourire fini de s'effacer au même moment que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux las, las de la faiblesse de son cœur...

Le mage de lumière s'alarma immédiatement à la vue des perles salés qui dévalaient les joue du jeune homme. Un si beau visage gâché pensa-t-il pour lui même. Il tendit le bras vers le brun et tira un mouchoir de la boite qui reposait sur l'étagère de derrière avant de lui tendre. L'ébène regarda hébété le mouchoir quelques secondes avant de s'en saisir. Il le remercia alors qu'il plongeait son regard bleu azur dans celui saphir du tigre. Ce dernier resta figé face à l'intensité des prunelles du jeune homme. Il pouvait y lire sans problème toute la gratitude qu'il lui portait et encore une fois, le blond se surpris à le trouver beau malgré sa détresse apparente. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête avant de ce reconcentrer sur le ténébreux qui semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Gray-san, je comprends bien que je dois être la dernière personne à qui tu souhaite te confier mais là tu m'inquiète. Avoua-t-il avant de continuer, est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi ?

\- Merci de ta sympathie mais tu ne peux rien pour moi... Souffla le brun morose

\- Même pas une oreille attentive ? Demanda-t-il amicalement avec un doux sourire rassurant.

Le mage de modelage réfléchi quelques minutes à la proposition du dragon, d'un côté se n'était pas son genre de s'épandre sur ses sentiments et encore moins avec des gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais d'un autre côté il n'avait plus rien à perdre et puis qui sait ? Peut être que ça le soulagerait un tantinet ?

Sting, conscient du dilemme qu'il venait de poser au jeune homme, attendait patiemment sa réponse.

\- À notre retour des grands jeux magiques, commença le corbeau, j'ai...j'ai confessé mes sentiments à Natsu. Pour mon plus grand bonheur il avait répondu positivement...

Le tigre ne pût retenir une expression de surprise face à l'aveu de la fée, mais il ne dit rien, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

\- On avait décider de ne rien dire aux autres, pour le moment on souhaitait juste apprendre à ce découvrir sous ce nouveau jour mais Tartaros à tout gâché... Souffla-t-il avec colère.

\- comment ça ?

\- Les affrontements aux quels nous avons participé nous ont laissé dans un sale état, aussi bien physique que psychologique. C'est à cause de ça qu'il se pose tant de questions et qu'il est parti...

\- Comment ça parti ? Coupa le blond, il est arrivé quelque chose à Natsu-san ? S'alarma-t-il

\- Non il est juste parti. Apparemment il à besoin de réfléchir à notre relation et il lui faut un an pour ça ! S'énerva l'ice maker malgré lui.

\- J'ai du mal à suivre.

Pour toute réponse, la fée fouilla rapidement dans sa poche et en sorti la lettre froissé qu'il tendit au blond. Ce dernier s'en saisit et commença à prendre connaissance de son contenu. Au fil de sa lecture, son visage semblait se fermer...

\- L'enfoiré, susurra le slayer.

\- Je t'interdit de l'insulter ! S'emporta le mage de glace.

\- Pourtant c'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour s'être foutu de ta gueule à ce point.

\- Raconte pas de connerie ! Tu peux pas comprendre ! L'amour est quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, c'est normal qu'il se sente un peu perdu au début ! Hurla-t-il, en ce levant de son siège, tout en défendant son compagnon ou plutôt ex-compagnon...

\- Je comprend bien mieux que tu ne le crois ! Moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour lui ! Révéla le tigre.

La fée ne pu que hoqueter de surprise face à cet aveu au quel il ne s'attendait décidément pas. La douche froide que venait de lui assener Sting le calma sur le champs, il se rassit dans son fauteuil avant d'encourager le blond à continuer sur sa lancé. Celui-ci, bien que réticent au début, céda dans un soupir de résignation avant de commencer son récit :

\- Pendant le bal organisé par le roi après les grands jeux magique, je suis allé trouver Natsu pour lui faire part de mes sentiments à son égard. Tu dois savoir que je suis du genre cache, donc je ni suis pas allez par quatre chemin pour lui dire que je l'aimais... Pour toute réponse j'ai eu le droit à un « désolé mais je préfère les femmes et mes sentiments vont pour Lucy » . Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter et de tourner la page.

\- C'est impossible... murmura le brun alors qu'une nouvelle larme glissait silencieusement du coin de son œil.

\- Je suis désolé Gray-san mais c'est la vérité. Si j'en crois cette lettre, il ne t'as utilisé que comme substitue à Lucy mais apparemment la situation lui a échappée et il a préféré fuir plutôt qu'assumer ses conneries. Tout à l'heure tu as dit que vous aviez gardé votre relation secrète, laisse moi deviner c'est lui qui y a insisté ?

L'ébène ne répondit pas, accablé par l'amère vérité qui voyait le jour dans son esprit. Il se contenta de baisser la tête dans une veine tentative de camoufler ses larmes de plus en plus abondante. Le mage de lumière pris sa réaction comme un aveu silencieux. Il insulta de nouveau le dragon slayer de feu dans un soupir. Puis il se saisit délicatement du menton du jeune homme près de lui et le força lentement à relever la tête vers lui. Il planta ensuite ses pupilles bleu dans celles azur du mage et lui avoua :

\- Natsu est le dernier des crétins, comment peut-on faire souffrir un si bel homme ?

La mâchoire de Gray s'approchait dangereusement du sol tandis que ses pommettes se tintèrent d'un flamboyant rouge carmin. Ses neurones avaient littéralement donnés démission suite à la déclaration inattendu du maître de Sabertooth. Il aurait même pu croire avoir imaginé ces paroles mais le regard sensuel du blond lui confirma qu'il avait bien entendu et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, immobile pendant quelques minutes. Balançant entre leur envie et leur raison. C'est Sting qui redonna vie à la scène en premier, il se saisi de la serviette qui pendait au tour de son cou et essuya avec douceur les larmes du mage de glace. Ce dernier ce laissa faire, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Il avait très bien comprit ce que le tigre avait sous-entendu avec sa dernière phrase et ce qu'il voulait, mais lui ne savait ce qu'il voulait. D'un coté il était tenté, le blond n'était pas des plus désagréable à regarder et puis peut être que ça lui permettrait d'oublier le rose au moins le temps d'un instant ? Mais d'un autre côté il ne pensait pas que cela soit une bonne idée, Sting cherchait sûrement à le faire sien le temps d'une nuit et pas plus ou pire, s'en servir comme substitue. Comme l'avait apparemment déjà fait Natsu...

Une alarme retenti dans son cerveau, le forçant à quitter ses réflexions pour revenir à l'instant présent. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur les lèvres du slayer qui s'approchaient doucement de lui, ses lèvres qui semblaient douces, humides et charnues. Finalement une petite voix retenti dans sa tête : « et pourquoi pas ? » susurra-t-elle.

\- et merde, lâcha-t-il avant de coller ses lèvres sur celles du tigre.

Le baisé devint rapidement enflammé, les deux hommes commencèrent à se caresser à travers de leurs vêtements humide. Sting brisa l'échange et poussa le brun qui tomba sur le lit, le mage de lumière grimpa immédiatement à califourchon sur son futur amant. Il plongea son regard bleu dans ses yeux saphir tout en arrachant sa chemise pour offrir son torse au regard gourmand du ténébreux. Ce dernier laissa courir lentement ses mains sur le torse musclé et frémissant de son camarade, Sting ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de la sensation de fraîcheur qui se dégageait des caresses qui parcourrait son corps. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur une vue des plus érotique : Gray, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle saccadé et les joues tintées d'un doux rouge sensuel. Le mage de Sabertooth grava cette image dans son esprit avant de plongé ses lèvres affamées dans le cou frémissant du jeune homme. Suite à cette attaque sournoise, le corbeau ne put que gémir de plaisir à la sensation de la langue gourmande du blond qui parcourrait sensuellement sa gorge, il plaqua ses deux mais sur le crâne de son assaillant et engouffra ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées. Le dragon abandonna momentanément la gorge de l'ice maker pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, et un bal effréné commença entre leurs deux langues, chacun essayait de prendre le dessus. Sting passa finalement ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'ébène et remonta lentement jusqu'à atteindre un bouton de chair tendu. Il lui suffit de l'effleurer pour provoquer un nouveau gémissement de la part du mage de fairy tail à travers le baiser. Fier de son effet, le tigre se repositionna à califourchon sur le jeune homme et lui retira prestement son haut. Gray, décidant qu'il avait été assez passif jusque là, posa ses mains de chaque côté du bassin de son amant pour le presser contre le sien avant de le retourner dans un mouvement vif. Le maître de Sabertooth, bien que surpris sur le coup, apprécia l'initiative du brun. Ce dernier, emporté dans un tourbillon de plaisir et d'envie, ne refrénait plus ses pulsions et frottait allègrement sa virilité contre celle du mage coincé sous lui. Le mage de lumière sentait qu'il arrivait au bout de sa patience, il devait le faire sien maintenant !

Il attrapa la nuque de l'ice maker et le força à se rapprocher jusqu'à s'allonger complètement sur lui, il lui susurra alors avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable : « J'ai terriblement envie de toi ». Après quoi il lécha érotiquement l'oreille et le cou du jeune homme. Gray gémit de plaisir tandis qu'il se sentait affreusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon ! Sting, magnanime, le débarrassa de son pantalon et son caleçon par la même occasion. Il en fit de même pour lui avant de rallonger le brun tendrement sur le lit. À la plus grande surprise du mage de glace, le blond drapait dorénavant leur étreinte de douceur, une douceur agréable et réconfortante aux yeux du corbeau.

Le mage de lumière se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements avant de rejoindre son amant sur le lit. Il se coucha à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis à vis, il y lu de l'appréhension mais surtout de l'envie, il posa sa main sur la joue pâle de l'ébène et la caressa tendrement du pouce. Gray, complètement subjugué par le mage de Sabertooth, ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la tendresse de l'instant. Tendresse qui s'envola aussi tôt que le blond se jeta sur sa bouche, dévorant avec avidité ses lèvres charnues et relançant le feu qui brûlait dans leurs reins !

L'ice maker plongea ses mains dans la chevelure doré de son amant, s'y agrippant comme si sa vie en dépendait. L'entremêlement douceur et ardeur lui faisait tourner la tête ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà goûté à une telle sensation, leur étreinte mêlait harmonieusement délice et luxure. Sting brisa le baiser incandescent pour caresser du bout de ses lèvres la mâchoire de l'ébène, finissant par suçoter sa gorge vibrante. Le tout en caressant avec envie son torse musclé, ce dernier se soulevant au rythme rapide et saccadé du désir qui lui dévorait les tripes. Le tigre, sentant sa virilité douloureusement éveillé, se plaça entre les cuisses du mage de fairy tail sans le lâcher de son regard incandescent qui irradiait le jeune homme. Gray ne doutait plus. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était dorénavant sûr de vouloir coucher avec le mage de Sabertooth. Peut importait la suite, à cet instant le brun ne désirait qu'une chose : assouvir ses envies dans les bras du jeune mage.

Revenant à la réalité, sa mâchoire manqua de ce décrocher quand il posa les yeux sur le mage de lumière. Ce dernier avait deux doigts dans la bouche et les suçotait de manière hautement provocatrice ! Mais le plus excitant restait le regard bleu percent qui le fixait, comme si le blond souhaitait le faire jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Il en serait bien capable, pensa le mage de glace toujours envoûté par le spectacle. Le dragon slayer retira lentement ses doigts de sa cavité buccale, un filet de salive coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il introduisit délicatement un premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, rapidement il en ajouta un autre et fit quelques mouvements pour détendre antre du jeune homme. Une fois sûr qu'il était prêt à l'accueillir, il retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe gonflé d'envie. Juste avant de le pénétrer, il voulu s'assurer que le corbeau était toujours déterminer à coucher avec lui. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire, la simple vue de son regard embué de débauche lui confirma qu'il était prêt.

Le slayer s'introduisit lentement dans l'intimité de l'ice maker, le plaisir qui l'envahi était grisant et il du se mordre la lèvre pour rester maître de lui et ne pas le pénétrer sauvagement ! Gray libéra un gémissement de plaisir tout le long de l'intrusion, ce n'était sûrement pas comme ça qu'il allait l'aider à se contrôler !

\- Ne fait pas ça... Supplia-t-il

\- Fai...Faire quoi ? Demanda l'ébène dans un soupir de luxure.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout, je pourrais perdre le contrôle et devenir sauvage ! Alerta le blond.

\- En voilà une chose intéressante. Déclara-t-il

Sting n'était pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter les dernières paroles de son partenaire... Mais à peine donna-t-il les premiers coups de reins que ce dernier poussa un crie de plaisir exagéré, le tout appuyé d'une œillade provocatrice et d'un sourire encore plus provoquant.

\- Tu l'aura cherché ! Prévenu le maître de Sabertooth.

Celui-ci se laissa complètement emporter par sa libido et jeta furieusement ses hanches contre le basin du mage de glace. Son côté animal dominait tout le reste et seul le plaisir de l'instant comptait dorénavant ! Le corbeau hurlait désormais sous les vagues de jouissance qui le secouait au même rythme des déhancher de son amant. Il n'avait encore jamais eu la chance de goûter à tel méli-mélo de sensation, même pas avec Natsu...

Le dragon ne répondait plus de rien, son corps se mouvait de lui même à la recherche de plus de satisfaction mais était-ce possible ? Car à l'instant présent, qu'est-ce qu'il prenait son pied ! L'antre du jeune homme se resserrait progressivement au tour de sa verge, décuplant sa délectation et le poussant à accélérer une dernière fois. Gray voyait maintenant des étoiles et son bas ventre était un concentré de plaisir qui se libérait sous forme d'explosion comme si un feu d'artifice y était donné ! Et le grand final commençait ! Leurs bassins claquaient frénétiquement dans un bal débridé. L'ice maker senti une vague différente prendre forme dans au creux de ses reins et cette dernière déferla dans tout son corps en un orgasme divin. Son sexe se déversa sur ses abdos luisant de sueur, essoufflé mais repu, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : se reposer ! Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il continua à le pilonner quelques secondes avant d'enfin se libérer dans un râle de plaisir brut.

Le tigre s'écroula mollement sur son amant avant de se laisser rouler sur le côté. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et s'y colla affectueusement, les battements de cœur de la fée le berçant tendrement. Alors qu'il profitait simplement de l'instant, il ne remarqua pas l'air songeur qu'abordait le ténébreux. Effectivement ce dernier essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de vivre, certes il avait déjà couché plusieurs fois avec Natsu mais il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable... Avec le mage de feu c'était plus brouillon et simple, il avait mit ça sur le compte de inexpérience du rose mais maintenant il doutait. Avec tout ce que Sting lui avait dit, le contenu de la lettre laissé par Natsu et les derniers événements, il commençait finalement à entrevoir la vérité.

Le blond, dans un effort qu'il jugeait surhumain, se leva pour aller prendre une douche. Mais avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau, il se rétracta et retourna au près de l'ice maker. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour attirer son attention. Le mage de Fairy tail plongea son regard perdu dans celui assuré du dragon.

\- Tu es totalement perdu, c'est normal et je comprends mais je dois être parfaitement honnête avec toi...

\- Tu regrette, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement

\- Quoi ?! S'étrangla le mage de lumière. Bien sûr que non ! Au contraire, j'ai vraiment aimé ce moment partagé avec toi. Gray, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Le brun ne répondit rien mais la légère coloration sur ses joues laissait deviner que cette déclaration ne le laissait pas de marbre. Le maître de Sabertooth déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant puis fila sous la douche.

À son retour dans la chambre, il trouva la fée somnolant sur le lit. Rien d'étonnant après leur partie de jambe en l'air endiablé ! Le jeune homme était couché sur le ventre et semblait fixer un point invisible sur le mur tandis qu'il luttait contre le sommeil. Sting le trouvait mignon à cet instant, il s'approcha doucement et lui caressa voluptueusement le dos. L'ébène ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur qui lui était offerte.

\- La salle de bain est libre, annonça légèrement le slayer comme si il avait peur de réveiller son compagnon.

Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et semblait hésiter un instant avant de demander doucement au blond :

\- Est-ce qu'après on pourra parler de ce qui vient de ce passer ?

\- Bien entendu. Répondit le dragon avec sérieux.

Sur ces mots, le mage de glace se leva faiblement avant de s'enfermer dans la pièce d'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, on pouvait entendre l'eau couler. Gray se plaça sous le jet d'eau tiède, fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller à ses réflexions sous l'élément bienfaiteur.

Il aimait Natsu, ça il en était sûr mais celui-ci l'avait littéralement abandonné par peur de leur relation. Qu'y avait il de si difficile à en parler avec lui ? Il se pensait ouvert et à l'écoute de son compagnon, alors pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parler ? Même si cela aurait été le choix le plus douloureux pour lui, il l'aurait laissé partir s'il lui avait demandé entre quatre yeux. Après tout il ne veux que son bonheur, avec ou sans lui... Mais non, le rose avait préférer fuir. Alors qu'il était brisé et au plus bas, Sting était apparu, lui offrant réconfort dans l'instant et peut être plus... Plus il y pensait plus il était tenté d'essayer une relation avec le blond, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'incroyable pendant leur étreinte et il se sentait maintenant irrésistiblement attiré par ce dernier.  
Bizarrement, plus il se berçait dans ses rêveries plus il se sentait chancelant. Les idées de moins en moins claires, les oreilles bourdonnantes et une fièvre grimpante l'assailli de toute part !

\- Sting ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'effondrer

Sa dernière pensé avant de perde connaissance, à sa plus grande surprise, alla au mage de lumière.

Le Dragon slayer, alerté par l'appel de son compagnon, Frappa vigoureusement à la porte de la salle d'eau. Il entendait toujours l'eau couler mais personne ne lui ouvrit, de plus en plus inquiet, il décida d'enfoncer la porte qui lui faisait barrage. Cette dernière ne fit pas l'enfeu face au coup d'épaule du jeune homme.  
Sur le seuil, le tigre se figea d'effroi face au corps du brun qui gisait sur le carrelage froid de la douche à l'italienne. Le choc passé, il se précipita au chevet du mage de glace et le pris doucement dans les bras. D'une main tremblante il lui releva le menton pour découvrir un visage crispé de douleur. Un souffle saccadé s'échappait de ses lèvres et la teinte rougeoyante de son front et de ses joues n'était aucunement dû à leur précédente activité charnelle. Comprenant à quel point la situation était grave, Sting décida d'emmener le jeune homme au près d'un docteur de ce pas !  
Décision qu'il se félicitera d'avoir pris par la suite...

Quelques jours plus tard dans la guilde de Sabertooth, le brun s'éveilla doucement. La tête lui tournait un peu alors qu'il avait du mal à se repérer dans l'espace ou le temps. Il entendu un hoquet de surprise suivit de pas s'éloignant, il tourna la tête pour en découvrir l'origine mais ne fût pas assez rapide. Il fixait dorénavant une porte close, seule porte de la pièce d'ailleurs. Maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, l'ice maker découvrait la salle où il était, une petite pièce blanche sans décoration, trois lits se suivaient avec un écart d'environ deux mètres entre chaque, il était actuellement dans le dernier. Celui-ci était accolé à une rangé de grande fenêtre qui offrait une incroyable luminosité dans la pièce. En face de son lit se trouvait plusieurs étagères regorgeant de flacons et médicaments en tout genre, à cette constatation il compris qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie, voir une chambre d'hôpital. Que faisait il là ? Alors qu'il tentait de répondre à cette question, la porte s'ouvrit sur un mage blond bien connu du jeune homme. A peine avait il posé ses yeux sur lui que tout lui revenu en mémoire !

\- Sting... Souffla-t-il émue de le revoir

\- Gray, comment te sens tu ? Demanda très sérieusement le maître de Guilde.

\- Bien maintenant, lui sourit-il

Le tigre fût un instant chamboulé par le sourire franc et sincère de l'ébène, mais il se repris bien vite et afficha une mine plus sombre alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

\- Tu m'as fait vraiment peur. Avoua-t-il

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu es tombé malade, d'après le médecin tu as attrapé froid en restant trop longtemps sous la pluie. Il pense aussi que ta fatigue physique, suite aux affrontements contre Tartaros, est en cause.

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux. C'est pour ça que je me sens vaseux. Répondit le brun pensif

\- Je pense que cette sensation vient surtout du faite que tu as dormi trois jours à cause de la fièvre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sorti d'affaire.

\- Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Je le vois sur ton visage.

\- Effectivement... Pendant que tu étais inconscient le Maître Makarov a fait une sombre annonce inattendu...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le vieux ? Demanda le mage de glace de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Il a dissout Fairy Tail.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Personne n'a compris pourquoi.

\- Et les autres n'ont rien dit ?

\- Quelques uns ont protesté mais ils ont finalement acceptés, certains sont passés te voir avant de prendre un nouveau chemin. Expliqua le tigre.

L'ice maker ne répondit rien, trop bouleversé par la nouvelle qu'il venait de recevoir comme un coup de poignard. Fairy tail n'existait plus ? Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Où allait-il aller ?  
Alors qu'il était dévoré par toutes ces questions effrayantes, le slayer passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux pour attirer son attention. Quand le brun posa ses yeux sur son visage, il vit un doux sourire rassurant.

\- Gray, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu rejoigne Sabertooth et... Et que tu restes au près de moi... Avoua timidement le blond.

Le regard fuyant et les pommettes roses, Sting semblait gêné de son dernier aveu. Tandis qu'il évitait soigneusement le regard du corbeau, une main d'une douce fraîcheur se posa sur la sienne. Agréablement surpris, Il releva la tête pour découvrir que l'ice maker l'invitait à s'allonger à ses côtés, le tigre accepta et s'installa confortablement près de lui, comprenant que c'était sa façon de lui dire oui. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.  
Alors que le mage de lumière réfléchissait à ce qui les attendaient, Gray repensa à Natsu et la fin de sa lettre, il devrait revenir dans un an avec sa réponse ? Peut importe car lui l'avait déjà trouvé, pensa-t-il en posant son regard sur le Maître de Sabertooth... Son Maître dorénavant.

Et ce pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais surtout le meilleur !

Fin

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet O.S. ! Vous a-t-il plus ? Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous annoncer que cette collaboration avec Acer a été très enrichissante pour moi et c'est une expérience que je souhaite renouveler (pour votre plus grand bonheur, je l'espère !) Donc si cet O.S. vous a plus, gardez l'œil ouvert ! On ne sait jamais ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vais continuer "le gypse noir" pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre non plus.**


	2. Second OS

**Bonsoir à tous ! Me voici (en retard) pour vous présenter un texte écrit spécialement pour la Saint-Valentin ! Donc comme vous avez étés plusieurs à me le demander voici une suite à cet O.S. qui sera surement suivit d'un autre qui parlera du retour de Natsu (Vous l'avez aussi demander donc c'est en discution avec Acer).**

 **Pour conclure et avant de vous laisser lire cet O.S., je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Acer sans qui ce texte (et le précédent) n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Franchement j'adore les idées de ce p'tit gars et travailler avec lui est aussi intéressant qu'enrichissant donc MERCI ACER !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Des nuages gris recouvraient le ciel ce matin. l'air encore frais et mordant en ce mois de février forçait les piétons à s'emmitoufler dans plusieurs couches de vêtements chaud. Parmi la foule, un jeune homme se distinguait des autres par sa démarche assuré et joyeuse malgré le temps morose. Ce brun abordait un sourire satisfait, il s'était levé avec une idée bien fixe en tête : préparer une soirée romantique pour sa première saint valentin avec son compagnon !

Il attendait avec autant d'impatience cette soirée en amoureux qu'il l'appréhendait, serait-il à la hauteur pour ce jour ci particulier pour les couples ? Est-ce que cette surprise plaira à son homme ? Mais par dessus tout, il craignait que son programme soit un peu trop guimauve aux yeux de son amant... Chassant momentanément cette idée de son esprit, il se reconcentra sur ses achats qu'il prévoyait de faire pour préparer la surprise de ce soir.

Il arpenta les différentes ruelles de la ville tout en regardant distraitement les enseignes des boutiques qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Une cacophonie lointaine lui fit comprendre qu'il approchait de son but, quelques intersections plus tard, il arriva au marché. Il zigzagua entre les multiples étales de produits frais : fruits, légumes, poissons, viandes et autres denrées appétissantes. Il s'arrêta prendre du saumon sur un stand de produits de la mer, « pêché ce matin ! » assura le poissonnier à Gray. Celui-ci continua ses emplettes à l'étale de fruits et légumes plus loin ou il pris courgettes, tomates et carottes ainsi que des fruits rouges. Content de ses achats, l'ice maker retourna dans sa maisonnette. Sur le chemin il repensa avec amusement à ses débuts dans sa nouvelle guilde. À sa plus grande surprise, il s'était très vite intégré alors qu'il connaissait à peine les membres auparavant mais ces derniers l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert. Même si chacun ressentait une pointe de pitié pour le brun après ce qu'il venait de vivre, ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. Gray leur était reconnaissant pour ça. Ensuite il s'était liée d'une aussi étroite qu'inattendue amitié avec Rufus, le mage de mémoire n'avait gardé aucune rancune après les grand jeux magiques.

Puis Sting, inquiet de savoir son compagnon seul tout les soirs dans un studio sans âme, l'avait invité à venir vivre avec lui, Rogue et les Exceeds. Il avait donc emménagé dans leur appartement et la cohabitation ce passait à merveille ! Rogue d'un naturel calme et aimable avait tout de suite su mettre le mage de glace à l'aise. Pour ce qui est des félins, Gray avait su les amadouer en cuisinant des pâtisseries (sa spécialité).

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi, le brun s'était habitué à sa nouvelle vie. Tout ce passait pour le mieux que ce soit avec ses camarades ou avec Sting. Sa relation avec le blond avait rapidement fleuri grâce à ce dernier, il avait tout de suite su mettre l'ice maker en confiance. Ils construisirent doucement leur couple sur des bases solides d'écoute, de soutien et surtout d'honnêteté, ce dont le corbeau avait cruellement besoin après la douloureuse fuite de son ex. Mais bien que le mage de modelage pouvait se montrer timide dans l'expression de ses sentiments, il n'en était rien quand ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre. À ce moment là, il perdait toute retenu et laissait sa libido guider ses gestes et caresses. Le tigre n'était pas en reste non plus question galipettes, les deux hommes n'hésitaient pas à se sauter dessus dès que l'occasion se présentait. Cette habitude leur joua un mauvais tour lorsque un jour alors qu'ils étaient en plein acte, Frosh avait débarqué innocemment pour les prévenir que Rogue avait préparé le repas. Sting avait pris cet incident à la rigolade et le brun ne savait plus où ce mettre à ce moment là, néanmoins le pire avait été la réaction du dragon de l'ombre ! Rouge de colère à l'idée qu'ils aient brisé l'innocence de son exceed. Mais alors que le couple avait réussi à calmer leur camarade, la grenouille était revenu à la charge en posant un tas de question sur les choses de la vie et comment les enfants venaient au monde. S'en fut trop pour le dragon noir qui proposa « aimablement » que les tourtereaux se trouvent un nid douillet pour vivre pleinement leur amour et surtout préservé l'innocence de leur entourage ! C'est ainsi qu'ils installèrent dans une petite maison à la bordure de la ville. Le pavillon ne payait pas de mine au premier abord pourtant après quelques petits travaux et un ameublement cosy, ils en avaient fait un véritable cocon.

Revenant à la réalité, Gray s'arrêta sur le chemin pour passer chez l'épicier acheter son complément de course. Une fois fait, il rentra directement chez lui pour ranger ses emplettes au frais. Arrivé chez lui, les bras plein, il se rendit compte que la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillé. Sting était il là ? Il priait pour que non, sinon toute sa surprise tombait à l'eau... En entrant dans la cuisine, il découvrit une lettre plié en deux au centre de la table. Ses sacs glissèrent de ses bras alors qu'une peur assourdissante lui écrasait le cœur.

\- Non pas ça... Souffla-t-il

Il avança fébrilement puis se saisit du papier avec crainte, il retint sa respiration alors qu'il prenait connaissance du mot :

« Salut beau brun,

j'ai complètement oublié la réunion des maître de guilde cette aprèm. Ne compte pas sur moi pour le déjeuner, j'essaierais de rentrer pour le dîner.

Bonne journée et encore désolé ! »

Gray s'assit sur une chaise en soupirant de soulagement, qu'avait il cru ? Sting n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'enfuir et laisser un mot derrière lui, non il était plutôt du genre laisser une note quand il oubliait un rendez-vous quelconque. Ce qui arrivait souvent au blond, pensa-t-il avec amusement. Il posa son regard sur ses courses éparpillé au sol.

\- Merde ! S'exclama-t-il en sautant de sa chaise.

Il rassembla ses produits avant de les trier et les ranger à différentes places dans la cuisine. En plaçant ses aliments frais dans le frigo, le mage de glace réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fait le ménage depuis un moment... Il avait du temps à tuer avant de préparer le repas de ce soir donc pourquoi pas faire un brin de nettoyage ? Surtout qu'il n'y a pas pire tue l'amour que de manger au milieu du bazar (Sting n'étant pas un adepte du rangement). Pris de nouvelles résolutions, il sorti le ballai et s'attaqua directement à la cuisine. Il prit bien garde à n'omettre aucuns coins puis enchaîna avec le salon et ainsi de suite dans toutes les pièces de la maisonnette. Partit sur sa lancé, il continua avec la serpillière dans les pièces concernés avant d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer et permettre au sol de sécher plus vite. Il profita de ce temps de pose pour prendre une bière dans le petit jardin derrière la maison. L'air doux, le parfum des fleurs se réveillant lentement et le chant mélodieux des oiseaux lui offrirent un cadre apaisant et reposant, le brun ferma les yeux et ce laissa aller à la paisibilité du moment. Il prit une grande inspiration pour s'armer de courage et repris sa tâche, il changea les draps de la chambre. Il sorti ceux en satin noir, les préférés de Sting, ceux-là même qui avaient le dont de l'exciter au simple toucher. Gray ce dit qu'ainsi si il n'arrivait pas à mettre le tigre dans tous ses états avec sa surprise, les draps le ferait pour lui. Il rougit soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il espérait que la soirée se termine en galipettes sous la couette... c'était la première fois qu'il planifiait un câlin à l'avance, d'habitude ils se laissent porter par leurs pulsions et envies soudaines.

Repoussant cette pensée dans un coin de sa tête, il reprit ses préparations en rangeant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la chambre. Il ramassa les vêtements sales que le mage de lumière avait éparpillé autour du lit et lança une machine avec. Il fît encore un peu de rangement dans le reste de l'habitation avant de décider, au vu de l'heure, qu'il étant de déjeuner. Ne souhaitant pas avoir plus de tâche que ce qu'il avait prévu pour cette après-midi, il décida de prendre un repas à la guilde et en même temps passer un peu de temps avec ses amis. En y repensant il n'avait pas été à la guilde depuis quelques jours étant donné qu'il avait enchaîné plusieurs missions. C'était l'occasion ou jamais !

Il prit son manteau, enfila ses chaussures et partit en direction du bâtiment au tigre. Sur le chemin il essaya de faire un planning de son après-midi pour être prêt juste avant le retour de Sting. Le seul hic était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à la qu'elle rentrait son amant... Sur le mot qu'il lui avait laisser, le dragon n'était pas sûr de rentrer pour le dîner donc il pouvait pratiquement être certain de ne pas croiser sa tête blonde avant vingt heures voir vingt-et-une heures. Il préférait jouer la sécurité et se fixer sur vingt heure. Le brun estimait qu'il lui fallait environ deux heures et demi, qu'il arrondit à trois heures, pour préparer le repas ajouter à cela une demi-heure pour mettre la table et la décorer un peu, il lui fallait donc trois heures et demi pour tout préparer. Donc en partant du principe que son homme rentrerait pour vingt heures pétante et que tout devait être prêt, il devait ce mettre au travail à seize heure trente. Il regarda alors sa montre qui indiquait midi dix. Tiens, seulement ? Le corbeau se surprit à penser qu'il était plus tard que ça mais à bien y réfléchir, il s'était levé tôt pour faire le marché et n'avait pas perdu une minute de sa matinée. En conclusion, il avait merveilleusement bien géré sont temps. C'est avec une pointe de fierté personnelle qu'il passa les portes de la guilde. Il aperçu directement Rufus qui était installé au bar et qui discutait avec Minerva, il les rejoint non sans saluer quelques camarades et entama directement la discussion :

\- Salut la compagnie !

\- Tiens, un revenant. Blagua Rufus en guise de bonjour.

\- Ha, tu vieilli au point de trouver le temps long ou tu perds la mémoire ? Répondit le brun en accentuant son sourire sur le mot « mémoire ».

\- Dis donc, c'est qu'il est en forme notre petit Gray. Constata la tigresse

\- Petit ? Tiqua le corbeau.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie, c'est vrai que ça fessait un moment qu'on t'as pas vu à la guilde. Constata la brune.

\- J'ai enchaîné les missions cette semaine, j'avais besoin de me défouler. Expliqua le concerner. Sinon changement de sujet, les cuisines sont ouvertes ?

Les yeux de la tigresse s'illuminèrent avant qu'elle ne parte sans mot dire en cuisine. Interloqué, le mage de glace interrogea le blond du regard. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin avant de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment :

\- La Demoiselle à préparer une recette qu'elle a apprise lors de sa dernière mission.

\- C'était où déjà ?

\- À Shirotsume.

\- Ho je connais, c'est une ville très connue pour sa gastronomie ! S'enthousiasma l'ice maker

\- Ça donne l'eau à la bouche, hein ? Demanda le blond un sourire mutin sur le bout des lèvres.

Gray ne pu répondre, la tigresse revenant avec deux assiettes pleines. Elle servit les garçons avant de leur souhaiter un bon appétit. Le duo remercia la jeune femme avant d'attaquer leur plat, aucun des deux ne purent retenir une exclamation de plaisir tant leurs papilles étaient secoué par les différentes saveur qui se dégageaient de leur repas. Minerva leur sourie puis abandonna le comptoir pour aller discuter avec Yukino dans la salle. Les garçons mangèrent dans le calme en discutant de banalité entre deux bouchés, ils passèrent du temps qu'il fait aux résultats du dernier match de foot-magique en passant par le résumé de leurs dernières missions. Ils finirent par en venir à discuter du calme qui régnait dans la guilde aujourd'hui, en cherchant un peu la cause de cette tranquillité, Gray réalisa qu'elle était dû à l'absence du maître de Sabertooth. Le mage de lumière était un sacré bout en train et s'évertuait à mettre le plus d'ambiance possible au sein de sa guilde.

\- En parlant de Sting, où en es-tu de tes préparations pour votre saint valentin ? Demanda naturellement le memory maker

\- Que ?! S'étrangla le brun, Comment tu sais que je prépare quelque chose ?

\- Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi, cher ami. Répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Ho... Rougit le corbeau

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis dans les temps et satisfait de mes préparations, la maison sera métamorphosé pour l'occasion.

\- Ça s'annonce bien alors et qu'elle tenu à tu choisi ? Interrogea le blond.

\- Tenu ?

\- Tu ne compte quand même pas passer ta soirée romantique dans tes vêtements de tout les jours ?

\- Je n'y avait pas pensé... avoua-t-il

Le démon slayer réfléchi à l'idée de son ami, il devait avouer que se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour ce soir ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Mais maintenant il réalisait que c'était exactement ce qu'il manquait à sa surprise, en plus il avait plusieurs heures à tuer avant de préparer le dîner. Convaincu, il remercia chaleureusement son ami pour ses précieux conseils et pris le chemin du centre ville pour faire les boutiques. Il arpenta différentes rues à la recherche d'un magasin adapté à ce qu'il cherchait, un smoking ? Non ça faisait trop... Chemise cravate ? Trop sérieux...

Le brun commençait désespérer de trouver quelque chose lors qu'il tomba sur LA tenu ! Cette dernière était en vitrine d'une petite boutique de couturier. L'ice maker n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'entrer dans la boutique, à peine avait il fait un pas à l'intérieur que le vendeur lui proposa son aide. Gray accepta volontiers et lui demanda si la tenu qu'il avait repéré était disponible dans sa taille. Le vendeur regarda attentivement son client des pieds à la tête quelques secondes avant de répondre qu'effectivement il devait l'avoir. Il conduisit l'ébène au fond de sa boutique pour entrer dans une des cabines d'essayage puis alla chercher plusieurs exemplaires en différentes tailles et différents coloris.

L'ex mage de Fairy tail commença par essayer celle rouge et noir, après un bref passage devant le miroir et peu convaincu du résultat, il retourna en cabine pour en essayer d'autres. Mais alors qu'il venait de sortir avec celle bleu pastelle et noir sur le dos, il croisa avec étonnement le mage d'ombre accompagné des deux Exceeds. Il était en train de regarder le petit étalage de bijoux et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son camarade. C'est Frosh qui réalisa en premier la présence de l'ice maker, il apostropha ce dernier en secouant vivement sa patte et en criant son prénom. Ça devait être sa façon de le saluer. Le dragon, surpris de l'excitation soudaine de son ami à fourrure, suivit le regard de la grenouille jusqu'à tomber sur l'ébène élégamment vêtu. Il détailla le jeune homme de haut en bas puis lui adressa un sourire complice avant de lui conseiller :

\- Tu devrais plutôt mettre une chemise blanche au lieu de celle-ci bleu. Le veston noir te va très bien mais essaye une cravate bleu nuit pour éviter la répétition de noir.

Le mage de glace ne répondit rien, sidéré par les suggestions de son ami. D'excellente suggestions par dessus le marché ! Il décida de se changer en suivants ses conseils et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ça te va beaucoup mieux ! De plus cette cravate fait ressortir tes yeux, Sting va adorer.

\- Merci, rougit il gêné.

Il avait l'impression d'être une adolescente hystérique avec les hormones en bataille qui se préparait à son premier rendez-vous. Rougissant un peu plus à cette comparaison, il secoua légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur son ami. Le ténébreux avait reprit ses recherches parmi les bijoux à disposition, il semblait comparer avec attention deux colliers différents. Gray s'approcha sereinement de lui et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au contenu de la table, il prit un pendentif en argent représentant une étoile filante et le tendit au dragon.

\- C'est ce que tu cherches ? Demanda-t-il amicalement

\- C'est exactement ça, répondit Rogue hébété, comment as tu su ?

\- Ho c'est simple, j'ai entendu Yukino dire qu'elle cherchait ce genre de bijou. Expliqua le démon avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci Gray ! Rogue commençait à désespérer de trouver un cadeau pour Yukino, tu sais je crois qu'il aime beaucoup Yukino ! Déclara innocemment Frosh sans remarquer le regard assassin que lui lançait son maître.

\- Je m'en doute, rigola-t-il doucement.

\- Et tu sais qu'ils se sont déjà fait des bisous ? Interrogea l'exceed, un sourire mutin et une patte devant la bouche comme si il partageait le plus grand des secret.

\- Frosh ! Cria le mage de l'ombre, rouge de colère mais aussi sûrement d'embarras.

Gray explosa de rire ce qui intensifia le mal être de son camarade, l'ice maker se reprit rapidement avant de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de l'ébène. Il lui assura que le secret serait bien gardé avec lui et en profita pour lui présenter ses félicitations. Il retourna finalement en cabine pour remettre ses vêtements. En sortant il remercia encore le brun pour son aide, ce dernier lui renvoya sa reconnaissance pour le pendentif, puis il se présenta à la caisse pour payer sa nouvelle tenue. Finalement il prit le chemin pour rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé à destination, le demon slayer déposa ses derniers achats dans son armoire avant de s'allonger sur son lit pensif. Maintenant qu'il comptait se préparer en plus de préparer le repas, il devait revoir son planning... Il devait donc désormais inclure le temps : d'une douche, de se raser, de s'habiller et de se peigner -hors de question qu'il se parfum, il était un homme et pas une gonzesse en chaleur !-. En étant large, il pouvait compter une heure. Il tourna la tête pour regarder la petite pendule sur sa table de chevet, cette dernière annonçait quinze heures moins cinq. Il ne devait pas tarder à ce mettre à la tâche, devait-il commencer par lui ou par la cuisine ? Le brun se frappa le front du plat de la main, sidéré de sa propre bêtise ! Évidemment qu'il commençait par cuisiner, sinon il prenait le risque de salir sa nouvelle tenue ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Bizarrement, dès que Sting était impliqué -de près ou de loin- l'ice maker ne se sentait pas lui même, ou au contraire, il était vraiment ? Une seule chose était sûr pour lui, il ferait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur du blond. Cette pensée, qui au début l'effrayait, était devenue naturelle pour lui. Sortant de ses rêveries, l'ébène découvrit avec surprise qu'il était quinze heures trente passé.

\- Merde! S'exclama-t-il en sautant hors du lit.

Il entra en quatrième vitesse dans la cuisine et entama la préparation du dessert qu'il réserverait au frais après. Il s'attela donc à la préparation du second dessert préféré de son compagnon.

Pourquoi pas son préféré, vous demanderez vous ? Et bien parce que le dessert arrivait en dernier, le mage de glace souhaitait surprendre le tigre ! Avec le début du repas, ce dernier s'attendra sûrement à ce que son dessert favori lui soit servit, c'est à ce moment que son compagnon le surprendrait ! Donc le mage de glace était maintenant en pleine élaboration d'un cheese-cake qu'il accompagnerait de fruits rouges frais. Une fois le gâteau terminé et placé dans le frigo, Gray passa à la préparation du plat principale : cœur de saumon aux épices et nouilles sauté aux légumes. Il prépara alors des papillotes dans les quelles il plaça les morceaux de poissons puis ajouta quelques pincés de différents assaisonnements et ferma les papillotes. Mais plutôt que de les mettre au four de suite, il les plaça au frais et ne les ferait cuir qu'au moment de servir l'entrée, en parlant d'entrée, il devait les commencer dès maintenant. Dans une cassolette, il plaça une tasse de vinaigre qu'il fit réduire à feu doux. La sauce prête, il commença à dresser les assiettes en plaçant un lit de salade mâche sur les quels il déposa harmonieusement des bâtonnets de carottes, de concombres, des lamelles d'oignon rouge et des demi tomates cerises. Il fini par napper légèrement le tout avec sa réduction de vinaigre et plaça les assiettes au frais avec le reste. Tout enfin près il nettoya la cuisine avec attention pour être sur de rien laisser et que tout soit parfait. Quand il reposa son éponge, il regarda d'un air satisfait le fruit de son labeur. Il ouvrit le frigo pour contempler avec fierté les plats qu'il avait minutieusement préparé, il avait bien travaillé ! Il s'attela ensuite à la préparation de la table, il dressa une nappe rouge vermeille avec des assiettes blanches, des couverts en argent et pour parfaire le tout, de grandes bougies dorés.

Gray, réjoui, monta à la salle de bain. Il fit couler la douche et se déshabilla le temps que l'eau chauffe. Une fois nu, il entra dans la douche et soupira d'aise au contacte de l'eau tiède sur son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se passa les mains dans ses cheveux humides pour les plaquer en arrière. Il saisit finalement son gel douche et se savonna avec attention et vigueur, ses paumes caressant son épiderme rendu sensible par la chaleur ambiante. Il coupa enfin l'eau et sorti de la douche avant d'enfiler un peignoir. Il se plaça devant le miroir et passa un coup de serviette sur ce dernier puis saisit son rasoir et sa crème à raser. Il étala la mousse sur sa barbe de deux jours et commença à se raser de près avec attention. Il mit plusieurs minutes à faire le tout mais au vu du résultat, ça valait la peine de prendre autant de temps ! Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux avec une serviette en quittant la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre s'habiller. Alors qu'il nouait sa cravate face à son reflex, le brun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté. Il avait la classe quand même ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Rogue demain.

Tendis qu'il vérifiait que sa chemise n'avait aucun pli, il entendit la porte d'entrée claqué.

\- J'suis rentrée ! Hurla le blond.

Déjà ?! Se dit l'ice maker inquiet mais en regardant sa petite horloge de table, il se rendit compte qu'il était vingt heures dix, presque quinze ! Il avait passé au temps de temps sous la douche ? Il fallait croire que oui... Désormais le temps n'était plus à la réflexion mais à l'action ! Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour accueillir son compagnon. En voyant le slayer et la joie l'emportant, il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras. Sting, surprit sur le moment, se laissa aller joyeusement en rendant son étreinte à son amant. Ce dernier, ce rendant compte de son geste qu'il jugeait puéril, repoussa prestement mais gentiment le blond. Il était dorénavant rouge comme une pivoine et balbutiait quelques excuses pour expliquer son geste. Le maître de Sabertooth Sourit, attendrit. Puis passa une main douce sur sa joue en lui expliquant que ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, au contraire, il n'était pas contre le voir comme ça de temps en temps. Alors qu'il finissait sa tirade, il se rendit compte que son camarade n'était pas dans son état normal. Il semblait nerveux et portait de nouveau fringues qui lui allait divinement bien. Il attrapa se dernier par les hanches et le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard gourmand avant de lui demander :

\- Dis donc toi, tu me cacherait pas quelques chose ?

\- On peut rien te caché. Sourit le brun.

Ce dernier pris délicatement le poignet de son dragon et le conduisit dans la salle à manger sans un mot. En entrant dans la pièce, Sting fût subjugué par la décoration de la table, digne d'un conte de fée. Il resta béa quelques secondes devant tout le travail qui avait été accomplit, il revint à lui même quand il réalisa que son amant l'invitait à prendre place à table. Il se laissa donc faire docilement tendis que le brun disparaissait en cuisine. Il l'entendit farfouiller quelques minutes avant de réapparaître, deux assiettes en mains. Il en déposa une devant lui en présentant l'entrée :

\- Farandole de crudité sur lit de mâche accompagné d'une réduction de vinaigre balsamique.

\- Tu t'es surpassé ! S'exclama le blond avec admiration.

\- Ce n'est que le début.

\- Tu me gâte aujourd'hui. Constata-t-il

Gray servit deux coupe de champagne avant de prendre place à table et de tendre son verre vers le mage de lumière.

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin. Déclara l'ébène

Sting sourit avec un certain amusement dans le regard puis trinqua avec son homme. Ils mangèrent calmement et en silence au départ, mais très vite le tigre dévora son entrée tout en complimentant son amant pour sa cuisine. Celui-ci rigola doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il adorait ce côté nature de Sting, Le blond ne ce souciait jamais du regard des autres et vivait comme il l'entendait. Leur assiettes terminé, l'ice maker débarrassa et disparu de nouveau en cuisine pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec le plat principale qu'il présenta en même temps qu'il servait le tigre.

\- Cœur de saumon aux épices avec nouilles sauté aux légumes.

Le dragon ne répondit rien cette fois-ci mais semblait toujours aussi admiratif face au travail qu'avait fourni son compagnon. Ils dégustèrent leurs assiette en discutant du bilan de la réunion des maîtres de guilde. Cette dernière n'ayant pas été très passionnante, Sting n'eut pas grand chose à raconté et questionna plutôt le corbeau sur sa journée, l'état de la guilde aujourd'hui et enfin où il avait eu temps d'idées pour la soirée. Ils discutèrent ainsi un long moment sans voir le temps passer et en profitant de l'instant présent au maximum. Gray se leva finalement pour rapporter les desserts, sur le chemin il entendit son amant assuré que le dîner se conclurait sur un fondant au chocolat, Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'il avait bien joué pour le coup. Il revint donc avec les cheese-cake accompagné de fruits rouges frais. Le slayer de lumière fût surpris mais agréablement surpris par le dernier plat de ce repas. Après avoir finit son assiette, il regarda avec insistance le brun. Ce dernier, remarquant l'attention que son homme lui portait, il l'interrogea donc silencieusement.

\- J'ai faim, déclara le blond en réponse.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fait assez ?! S'inquiéta l'ex mage de Fairy tail.

\- Si bien sûr ! Éclata de rire le tigre, ce n'est pas de ce genre de faim dont je parle. Expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

Le mage de modelage rougit, embêté de ne pas avoir compris immédiatement l'allusion pourtant évidente. Alors qu'il s'insultait mentalement de tout les noms, Gray fut surpris de sentir son amant le tirer par le poignet pour le forcer à se lever. Un fois debout, le blond posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon et les caressa de haut en bas et proposa qu'ils terminent le repas dans leur chambre. L'ébène passa ses bras au tour du cou du tigre et lui fit un sourire aguicheur tout en frottant légèrement son bassin au sien. Sting s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres dans un baiser ardant ! L'ice maker avait l'impression qu'il allait le dévorer de ses lèvres gourmandes, mais ne s'y opposait nullement. Au contraire, il l'y encourageait. Le dragon pris son homme dans les bras comme s'il portait une princesse. Gray conscient de l'image que ce geste renvoyait, commença à s'agiter et râler.

\- Pose-moi, je suis pas une gonzesse et encore moins une princesse !

\- Non tu es mon trésor et en temps que dragon je me doit de veiller sur toi. Répondit-il le plus sérieusement possible alors qu'il commençait à monter les marches.

Le ténébreux ne répondit rien, sincèrement touché par la déclaration de son amant, il décida donc de se laisser faire docilement et en profita pour détailler le mage sous un nouvel angle. Il semblait plus mature qu'à leur première rencontre aux jeux magiques, mais aussi il avait le regard sûr qui le rendait irrésistible. Gray se sentait de nouveau tomber amoureux du jeune homme, c'était définitivement certain, il avait trouver le bon !

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre puis le mage de lumière déposa délicatement son « trésor » sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côté. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun tout en déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, puis il écarta les pans de cette dernières pour caresser la peau tiède qui lui était offerte. Gray profita pleinement de la douceur qui le faisait vibrer, bien qu'il voulait fermer les yeux pour en profiter un peu plus, il était inexplicablement hypnotisé par le regard bleu de son amant qui ne le lâchait pas. Il avait subitement l'envie de plonger à pied joint dans cet océan azur et de s'y laisser bercer par la douce houle qu'il semblait deviner dans son regard. Sting décida de passer à la vitesse supérieur et défit avec empressement le pantalon du brun et lui retira en même temps que son boxer, il libéra ainsi l'érection impressionnante de ce dernier. Il se plaça entre les jambes de son partenaire et se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de prendre ce membre en bouche. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses du démon et lui souleva légèrement le bassin tandis qu'il faisait des va et vient sur sa verge. L'ice maker s'accrocha au draps comme si il était sur le point de s'envoler sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait, cette fois-ci il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux en même temps qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir. Sting, bien décider à entendre la voix de son amour, accéléra la cadence tout en resserrant et lèvres et se permettant quelques coups de langues appuyé. La réaction de Gray ne ce fît pas attendre longtemps puisqu'il hurla :

\- Putain c'est trop bon !

Avant de se libérer dans un orgasme qui remonta tout le long de sa colonne, l'électrisant au passage. Le dragon slayer, fière de son effet et ne souhaitant pas s'attarder pour passer à la suite. Il remonta sensuellement le long du torse de son amant en déposant quelques baisers avide sur la peau moite et vibrante. Il présenta finalement deux doigts devant la bouche du ténébreux tandis qu'il lui dévorait la gorge. Gray attrapa du bout des lèvres les phalanges et qu'il suça goulûment alors qu'il gémissait sous l'insistance de la langue sur sa gorge. Sting se releva doucement et présenta ses doigts devant l'intimité qu'il convoitait depuis un moment, il inséra un premier délicatement et commença à masser doucement l'antre du brun avant d'ajouter le deuxième et de faire des mouvement de ciseau pour détendre le jeune homme. Sentant ce dernier prêt à l'accueillir, il retira ses doigts et se déshabilla prestement avant de présenter sa verge au summum de sa forme à l'entré de l'intimité de son partenaire. Il entra par de petits déhanchés tout en caressant les cuisses du mage de glace qui ondulait doucement sous lui. Celui-ci adorait sentir son dragon en lui, chaque mouvement lui procurait des sensations inédite, il ne comprenait pas comme il faisait pour lui faire découvrir de nouveaux plaisirs à chaque câlin mais il ne s'en plaindrait jamais ! Il gémit avec plus de force lorsque Sting accéléra ses coups de reins. Le mage de lumière les fit plus secs et profond à mesure qu'il sentait la délivrance arriver. Il releva soudainement les jambes du brun pour les placer sur ses épaules et ainsi atteindre plus facilement et sûrement sa cible : la prostate de son partenaire. Il lançait maintenant ses hanches furieusement contre son postérieur et se laissa exploser dans un gémissement guttural tandis que l'ébène se libérait sur son torse.

Les deux hommes, dans les bras de l'un l'autre, reprenaient difficilement leur souffle après cette étreinte bouillante. Le blond caressait doucement les cheveux du mage, écoutant distraitement les battements de cœur de son camarade.

\- Je t'aime. Souffla l'ice maker en regardant tendrement son amant.

Ce dernier ce releva abasourdi parce qu'il venait d'entendre, il regarda avec intérêt et curiosité le brun comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? Interrogea avec inquiétude Gray.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis... Répondit-il émut

Sting savait pertinemment que l'ex fée l'aimait mais l'entendre dire le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il était maintenant sûr de lui et de ce qu'il envisageait depuis un moment. Il regarda avec assurance son compagnon et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur son épaule. Gray ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douceur du tigre mais il fut brusquement surpris quand il senti les crocs de se dernier s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Alors qu'il allait se débattre pour reposer le jeune homme, il senti la pression redescendre puis le blond lécher le sang qui perlait de la blessure. Le maître de Sabertooth se releva finalement en adressant un sourire satisfait à son camarade.

\- Tu m'explique ? Demanda le corbeau en posant une main sur la zone douloureuse.

\- Je viens de te marquer. dans quelques minutes un dragon doré va apparaître sur ta peau. Ce dernier sera un signal pour les autres dragon comme quoi tu m'appartient.

\- Je t'appartiens ?

\- Oui... c'est comme ça qu'on empêche les dragons de volé notre partenaire. C'est très important chez nous puisqu'on ne peut le faire qu'une fois dans notre vie.

\- Donc tu m'as choisi pour le reste de ta vie ? Demanda l'ébène comprenant enfin avec émotion ce qui venait de ce passer.

\- Oui mais... mais j'aurais peut être dû t'en parler avant. Réalisa Sting.

\- Pas la peine, ça me va très bien comme ça. Répondit-il en regardant avec fierté le fameux dragon apparaître doucement sur son épaule.

Le mage de lumière, soulagé et comblé, posa sa tête sur le torse de l'ice maker tout en caressant délicatement sa peau du bout des doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment profitant de l'autre sobrement. Sting sourit soudainement en retenant un rire avant de demander :

\- Gray ?

\- Hum ? Répondit-il les yeux fermé.

\- On est le treize aujourd'hui... Rigola le tigre

\- ET MERDE !

Fin

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit O.S. Tout doux tout mignon ! Comme dit au début, je suis en train de réfléchir à une nouvelle collaboration avec Acer (j'adore travailler avec lui) qui cette fois portera sur le retour de Natsu et comment notre couple va-t-il le vivre. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si une telle suite vous intéresse ou non.**

 **Sur-ce je retourne travailler sur "le gypse noir"**

 **Bonne continuation à tous !**


	3. Retour tant attendu ou peut être pas

**Bonjour/Bonsoir,**

 **je m'excuserais bien pour ce retard de publication de O_o Putain plus d'un an ! mais comme je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt...**

 **Donc je préfère ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous laisse à la lecture**

* * *

À Crocus, la final des grand jeux magiques battait son plein. Le stade était plein à craqué et l'excitation du publique était palpable alors qu'au centre de l'arène deux guildes s'affrontaient pour le titre de numéro un. Parmi le publique euphorique, une petite blonde dénotait par son air blasé face au spectacle en contre bas. Elle prenait quelques notes sur le déroulement de l'affrontement sans grande conviction, sachant d'avance l'issue du combat. Elle en avait fait part à Jason qui attendait avec impatience le verdict.

Alors que le dernier mage adverse venait de mordre la poussière, confirmant le pronostique de Lucy, un homme encapuchonné entra dans l'arène. Tous les yeux étaient dorénavant rivés sur l'inconnu tandis qu'il s'avançait silencieusement vers les mages victorieux. Le silence s'étendit à tout le stade alors que tout le monde craignait la suite des événements. L'inconnu s'auréola de flamme avant d'attaquer les mages face à lui, la chaleur dégagé par ses flammes fut telle que le stade lui même commença à fondre. Lucy surprise par la tournure des événements sur le coup, rattrapa les lambeaux de son haut. Un sourire de soulagement apparu sur son visage, elle reconnaissait ces flammes si singulières ! Comme pour confirmer ses certitudes, une chevelure rose apparu au centre du déluge de feu : Natsu était de retour...

Le soir même dans l'appartement de Lucy

\- Le vieux à dissout la guilde ?! Questionna le rose avec surprise.

\- Oui le lendemain de votre départ. Souffla la constelationiste avec tristesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Happy les oreilles rabattues.

\- C'est simple, on va retrouver tout le monde et reformer la guilde ! S'enthousiasma le dragon slayer.

Lucy sourie face à la détermination propre au jeune homme, elle se leva du canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre sans un mot pour ses amis. Ces derniers regardèrent leur amie faire en s'interrogeant sur son comportement avant de laisser tomber, après tout Lucy avait toujours été un peu bizarre...

Les deux camarades avaient entamé un jeu de société quand la blonde réapparu dans la pièce, les bras chargés de documents en tout genres. Elle posa la liasse de papier sur la table basse et regarda ses amis avec fierté avant d'expliquer :

\- J'ai passé l'année à récolté des infos sur tout le monde, j'ai la localisation exacte de chacun ! Dévoila-t-elle avec plaisir.

\- Ouah ! Ça fait un sacré gain de temps, réalisa Happy.

\- A qui le dis tu, bon on commence par qui ? Wendy, Juvia, Gray, Erza, …

Le regard de Natsu s'assombrit quelques secondes à la mention de son ex-compagnon, il se reprit très vite sans que ses camarades ne remarque son trouble. Il se joignit finalement à la conversation.

\- On va commencer par Gray, proposa-t-il

Lucy fouilla quelques secondes dans ses papiers pour en tirer une feuille qu'elle lu en diagonale.

\- D'après mes notes, il a rejoint Sabertooth quelques jours après la dissolution de la guilde et devrait encore y être.

\- Très bien, mettons nous en route dès maintenant.

\- Plutôt demain, il est tard et on doit ce reposer avant ! Assura la constelationiste

\- Pas la peine, je suis en pleine forme ! Assura le rose avec un grand sourire

\- toi peut être mais...

Lucy tourna son regard vers l'exceed bleu qui s'était assoupi sur le canapé.

\- Et il n'est pas le seul, souligna-t-elle en baillant, je vous prépare le canapé lit et je vais me coucher.

Le mage de feu ne répondit rien et se contenta d'aider la jeune femme à déplier le lit et installer les draps. La mage stellaire termina par souhaiter bonne nuit aux deux zigotos avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois sous les draps, elle pensa avec plaisir au voyage qui l'attendait. Elle allait enfin retrouver sa famille. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller et qu'elle partit pour de doux songes...

Dans le salon, Happy dormait à point fermer sur un coussin tandis que Natsu n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Plusieurs questions lui trottaient dans la tête, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil, alors comme ça Gray était à Sabertooth ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin des glaces fichait là-bas ? Il aurait dû rejoindre Lamia Scale pour être aux côtés de Lyon -quoi que cette possibilité ne l'enchantait gère plus- Il n'aimait pas l'idée que son brun ait passé une année complète au près de l'argenté... Il connaissait assez bien l'ice maker pour savoir que ce dernier n'aurait jamais rejoint Blue Pégasus, le jeune homme supportant mal le trio de bellâtre. Pareil pour Quattro Cerberos, trop loin du caractère taciturne de son camarade. Finalement Le choix de Sabertooth semblait le plus logique, surtout que depuis la nomination de Sting à sa tête, la guilde avait maintenant la réputation d'un Fairy Tail bis.

Rassuré, Natsu se senti enfin gagné par la fatigue.

Au même moment chez Sting et Gray.

L'ice maker se prélassait dans un bain chaud, ses muscles se détendaient sous la douce chaleur. Le jeune homme étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de se laisser glisser sous l'eau, il frictionna énergiquement ses cheveux avant de se redresser dans la baignoire.

Alors qu'il continuait de se laver tranquillement, Sting entra nonchalamment dans la pièce d'eau pour se poster face au lavabo. Il entreprit de se brosser les dents quand son compagnon l'interpella :

\- Je te dérange peut être ? Demanda le brun mécontent que son dragon n'ait même pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

\- T'es pudique toi maintenant ? Taquina-t-il

\- C'est une question d'intimité, justifia maladroitement le démon slayer.

\- Ça fait un moment que je le connais ton cul ! Rigola le tigre.

Gray sentit ses joues chauffer tandis que Son compagnon se déshabillait, il tiqua quand le mage de lumière plongea une jambes dans la baignoire, Il le laissa faire tout en comprenant ou il voulait en venir. Le dragon slayer s'installa confortablement derrière son amant avant de l'entourer de ses bras protecteur. L'ébène posa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme qu'il caressa du bout des doigts pendant que son compagnon lui massait les épaules, dieu que ses mains étaient douces ! Gray ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sous les mains expertes du blond, tout en continuant sa caresse sur la peau tendre du slayer. Ce dernier posa délicatement les lèvres sur sa clavicule puis descendit doucement, par une multitude de petit baiser, jusqu'à son épaule. Il retraça le dragon doré de sa langue gourmande, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

Sting regarda avec fierté cette marque dont-il était à l'origine. L'ébène, captant le regard de son amant sur son épaule, sourit amoureusement tout en se blottissant dans les bras du blond. Celui-ci déposa un baiser dans l'épaisse chevelure de l'ice maker avant de demander en rigolant :

\- Ça te fait quoi d'être marié ?

\- marié ?! S'étrangla le démon

\- Bah si tu y réfléchis, le marquage des dragons c'est un peu l'équivalent du mariage pour les humains.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, reconnu-t-il les joues cramoisies.

\- Je t'aime, susurra le mage de lumière.

Le corbeau enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon avant de répondre par un timide « moi aussi ».

Les deux hommes profitèrent l'un de l'autre encore un instant avant de sortir de la baignoire. Sting prit le temps de se sécher minutieusement tandis que Gray s'était contenté de jeter une serviette sur ses épaules avant de ce brosser les dents face au miroir. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur sa tâche, son regard s'accrocha sur le reflet de Sting qui, assit sur le bord de la baignoire, le regardait avec un petit sourire et le regard vague.

\- Sting ça va ?

\- Hum ? Le blond semblait revenir à la réalité et fixa ses pupilles dans celles de son compagnon.

\- À quoi tu pensais ? S'enquit le mage de glace.

\- À moi, à nous.

Voyant l'incompréhension du jeune homme face à ses paroles, le dragon décida d'expliquer plus en détail le fond de sa pensée.

\- Je repensais au jour ou on s'est croiser à Magnolia sous la pluie. À cette époque, l'idée même de formé un couple avec quelqu'un me repoussait, je préférais cent fois plus ma vie de queutard. Une nuit torride par-ci, une autre par-là et aucun engagement, le bonheur quoi... Et puis aujourd'hui et depuis qu'on forme un couple, je me dis que je n'avais rien compris à la vie jusqu'ici et que le vrai bonheur c'est tout ces petits moments que l'on partage ensemble. Je me dis que je n'échangerais notre routine pour rien au monde.

Gray l'écouta silencieusement, particulièrement touché par la sincérité et la profondeur des paroles qui lui était adressé. Il attendit que son bien-aimé finisse sa déclaration avant de s'approcher de lui et de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Les deux amants quittèrent la salle de bain pour rejoindre leur lit tout en continuant de se caresser et de s'embrasser. Il firent l'amour aussi fougueusement que la première fois.

Plus tard dans la nuit, l'ice maker sortit de la salle d'eau après une douche pour se débarrasser des dernières traces de débauche suite à leur dernière étreinte. Il remarqua que le tigre s'était déjà endormit. L'ébène se glissa doucement sous les draps pour ne pas réveiller son amoureux, il s'installa confortablement et avant de se laisser emporter par les songes, il chuchota un « je t'aime » à l'oreille du jeune homme. Il ne vit pas le blond sourire, heureux de ces quelques mots rares de ça part.

À Crocus, dans l'appartement de Lucy.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand la constelationiste sorti de sa chambre. Dans le salon elle constata que Natsu et Happy dormaient encore à point fermé. Attendrit par la scène, elle décida de sortir pour aller chercher viennoiseries et autres gourmandises pour le petit déjeuner. Rien qu'à l'idée des nouvelles aventures qui l'attendait, la blonde était gonflé à bloque ! Elle parcouru les différentes rues de la capitale à la recherche d'une boulangerie de qualité.

Quand la jeune femme rentra chez elle, elle s'apperçu que ses amis dormaient toujours du sommeil du juste. Elle entreprit donc de dresser la table ainsi que de préparer boissons chaudes et jus.

C'est finalement Happy qui s'éveilla le premier, interpeller par le bruit venant de la cuisine, malgré tout les efforts de la mage stellaire pour en faire le moins possible. L'exceed se frotta les yeux tout en baillant, il s'étira dans un soupir avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire pour détailler la pièce ou il se trouvait. Maintenant ça lui revenait, il était chez Lucy !

Cette constatation mit le félin de bon humeur qui décida d'aller embêter la jeune fille. Ils se chamaillèrent longuement dans la cuisine, le petit chat bleu rétorquant sans cesse que la blonde avait prit des kilos depuis la dernière fois et cette dernière tentant en vain de faire taire le sale matou. Toute cette agitation fini par réveiller à son tour le dragon.

Le mage de feu ouvrit difficilement les yeux, le sommeil engourdissant encore tous ses muscles. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retourner dans les bras de Morphée ! Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui sommait de se lever car il avait quelque chose d'important à faire, quelque chose oui, mais quoi ? Alors qu'il cherchait la réponse, les voix étouffées de Happy et Lucy lui parvenu. Lucy ? Mais oui ! Maintenant il s'en rappelait ! Il était chez Lucy depuis la veille et avait décider de reformer la guilde dès aujourd'hui ! En commençant par aller chercher Gray... Penser à son ex-compagnon le fit frissonner à la fois d'excitation et de peur, comment le mage de glace allait-il le recevoir ?

Gardant cette question dans un coin de sa tête, le rose quitta le confort du clic-clac pour rejoindre ses amis dans la cuisine. Les deux compères le saluèrent chaleureusement avant de lui proposer de prendre le petit déjeuner au tour de la table. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement avant d'entamer les victuailles éparpillés sur cette dernière.

Natsu dévora tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, Lucy le regardait faire attendrit par son côté enfantin. Après avoir appris son départ avec Happy pour une année, elle s'était inquiété de le retrouver différent, de perdre son Natsu en quelque sorte... Mais elle était maintenant rassuré.

Le mage de feu avala son énième pain au chocolat avant de demander quand est-ce qu'ils partaient à la rencontre du brun. La constélationiste répondit que la gilde aux tigres n'étant pas très loin, ils n'iraient que cet après midi. Laissant ainsi le temps à la jeune fille de rédiger quelques lettres à l'attention de leurs amis les plus loin géographiquement parlant.

Le dragon déçu, avait du mal à ce contenir. L'impatience le gagnait à mesure que le temps s'égrainait et le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus lourd pour ses camarades.

Lucy finit par craquer quelques heures plus tard :

\- Pour l'amour de dieu, tu vas te taire deux minutes ?! S'emporta t elle.

\- Mais Luce, faut qu'on aille chercher Gray, gémit il pour toute réponse.

\- Si tu ne m'avait pas interrompu tout le temps, on serait déjà sur le chemin ! Je viens de terminer la dernière lettre pour Max.

\- On y va alors ?! S'enthousiasma le rose

\- Oui on y va, souffla t elle soulagé par la fin de son calvaire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de toutes ces lettres ? Interrogea l'exceed en pointant les dites lettres.

\- On va les poster sur le chemin.

Sur ces dernières paroles, la blonde attrapa sa veste et ces clefs, au moment ou elle allait demander aux garçons de ce préparer, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà près avant même qu'elle ne quitte sa chaise. Elle pouffa d'amusement face au comportement juvénile et pressé de ses camarades mais ce dit qu'au fond, elle aussi était impatiente de reformer la guilde.

Dans une grotte perdu dans les haut sommets des rocheuses près de la capital.

Sting regardait avec fierté les mages noir étendues sur le sol. Ils avaient été plus rapide que prévu sur ce coup ! De quoi amélioré la popularité de la guilde et ainsi récupérer encore plus de quêtes. Bien que le blond soit un sacrer bout en train, il n'en restait pas moins maître de guilde et pensait en conséquence à son bien et son expansion possible.

Rogue et Minerva apparurent des tréfonds de la grotte, tous deux affichaient un sourire victorieux signe qu'ils avaient terminer haut la main leur part du travail. Sting leur rendit leur sourire avant de remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Il ne tarda pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Où est Gray ? Interrogea le dragon de lumière.

\- Pas vu. Répondit le mage d'ombre.

\- Moi non plus. Dit la tigresse.

Le maître regarda avec inquiétude le couloir sombre qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la montagne. La brune s'amusa du coté sur-protecteur de son ami, elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de lui assuré que Gray était un grand garçon et qu'il ne tarderait pas à revenir à son tour triomphant. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Rogue eu un soupir avant d'annoncer qu'il allait chercher le mage de glace. Au moment où le blond allait l'accompagner, un mage ennemi surgit de l'ombre. Ce dernier affichait une mine terrorisé alors qu'il cherchait désespérément une échappatoire. Gray apparut derrière lui, son regard glaçant ne laissait pressentir rien de bon pour sa proie. Comme présager, le jeune homme ne fit qu'une bouché du mage noir qui tomba sous une pluie de lance gelé.

Le démon slayer lança un regard chargé d'éclaire à l'homme inconscient, son souffle saccadé et ses muscles tendu laissait entrevoir la colère du mage.

\- Putain ! Il m'aura fait courir le salaud ! Hurla-t-il alors qu'il reprenait difficilement son souffle

Ses trois amis se regardèrent de concert avant d'exploser de rire ensemble. Le corbeau les regarda mi-étonné mi-énervé en comprenant qu'il était à l'origine de leur fout rire. Minerva, voyant que le jeune homme n'appréciait gère la situation, attrapa le mage d'ombre par le bras et le tira à sa suite tout en annonçant qu'ils partaient devant rejoindre les Exceeds qui les attendaient à l'entré de la grotte.

Sting attendit qu'ils aient quitté la grotte pour s'approcher de son compagnon, il enlaça se dernier par derrière et posa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. Ce simple contact avait toujours pour effet de calmer instantanément le brun. Le dragon senti ses muscles se relâcher tandis qu'un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il avait terriblement envie de goûter à ce moment précis. D'une main douce mais sûr il dégagea les mèches brunes, humide de sueur, de l'oreille du jeune homme pour lui susurrer quelques mots emprunt de sensualité :

\- Je suis limite jaloux, il n'y a que moi qui a le droit te faire suer comme ça.

\- C'est pas drôle, il m'a fait faire trois fois le tour de la grotte, si c'est pas plus ! Répond y t il en shootant dans un caillou.

\- Trois fois ? Tu vas pouvoir me faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Rigola le tigre

Touché dans son amour-propre, l'ébène se dégagea des bras de son amant et quitta la grotte en bougonnant.

\- Ho Gray, je rigolais ! Reviens mon chéri ! S'amusa Sting en partant à la poursuite du brun.

À la sortie de Crocus.

Lucy quitta la poste satisfaite, elle rejoignit le rose qui piétinait d'impatience et Happy qui virevoltait au dessus de son père adoptif. La constelationiste prévenu ses amis qu'ils pouvaient enfin prendre la route pour Sabertooth, elle en profita pour les informer que le voyage prendrait un peu moins de deux heures puisqu'ils le feraient à pieds. L'exceed demanda pourquoi ils ne prenaient pas un véhicule magique pour aller plus vite, la blonde n'eut pas besoin de répondre car la mine déconfite du dragon répondit pour elle.

Sur le chemin, le jeune femme demanda à ses camarade de lui conté l'année qu'ils avaient passé à s'entraîner. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que durant leur voyage, ils avaient croisé Gildarts dans une forêt aux confins du pays. Ils étaient aussi aller se recueillir sur la tombe du premier maître et avaient terminé par aller saluer tous leurs anciens commanditaires pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Ils racontèrent à Lucy qu'ils avaient notamment revu Kaby et les démons de Galuna qui écoulaient des jours paisibles depuis leur dernière visite. La mage stellaire les écoutaient silencieusement, se laissant bercer par les histoires de ses amis, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement ce fut au tour de la blonde de raconter son année passé en temps que journaliste. Elle narra donc son parcours professionnel et confia qu'elle avait revu Luxus ainsi que les raijins à Blue Pégasus puis Wendy au sein de Lamia Scale. Happy interrogea la jeune femme sur les raisons qui l'avait poussé à se rendre dans ces deux guildes. Lucy expliqua donc qu'elle y était pour faire différent reportages et que d'ailleurs elle avait faillit revoir Gray mais qu'à son arrivée à la guilde, elle avait apprit que le brun était partit en mission avec Rufus. Elle avait donc fait son interview de Sting au sujet de la guilde au tigre sans revoir son ami.

Les trois comparses discutaient légèrement de choses et d'autres lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la devanture de Sabertooth. Alors que Lucy et Happy avaient du mal à contenir leurs joies, Natsu abordait une une mine sérieuse et grave. La grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Rufus et Yukino en grande discussion. La blanche coupa sa phrase surprise de découvrir les ex-mages à la fée face à elle.

\- Lucy-san ?

\- Yukino ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! S'enthousiasma la blonde.

\- Le plaisir est partagé. Assura la jeune tigresse en prenant son amie dans les bras.

Tandis que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient dans l'effusion pour leur retrouvailles, le rose senti un regard appuyé sur lui. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de tomber sur le regard énigmatique mais dur du mage de mémoire. Ce dernier semblait vouloir lire le dragon. Cette constatation mis le rose mal à l'aise, il avait la sensation que les yeux du mage le mettait à nu et il n'aimait absolument pas ça. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à dire le fond de sa pensée à cette caricature de barde quand celui-ci prit la parole et interrogea la joyeuse bande sur leur présence en ville. Happy répondit avec entrain qu'ils venaient chercher Gray pour reformer la guilde de Fairy tail.

La surprise apparu sur le visage des deux membres de Sabertooth, ils s'échangèrent un rapide regard interrogatif avant que la blanche ne leur annonce que l'ice maker était en mission avec les dragons jumeaux et la demoiselle. Le visage de la salamandre se décomposa suite à la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas prévu, mais vraiment pas prévu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle, tout de suite !

Yukino était sur le point d'inviter les mages à entrer pour attendre le retour de ses camarades lorsque le blond prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

\- Vous me semblé en veine mes amis, regardez donc qui voilà. Déclara le mage de mémoire en zieutant au dessus de l'épaule du dragon slayer.

Les trois mages à la fée se retournèrent à l'unisson pour découvrir qu'effectivement l'ice maker était en train de remonter la rue avec ses compères. Le brun rigolait avec le dragon de lumière, qui semblait lui même taquiner le mage de glace. La complicité évidente entre les deux hommes réchauffa le cœur de Lucy qui était heureuse de voir que son ami semblait bien intégré dans sa nouvelle guilde. Plaisir non partagé par le rose, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avait le don de l'irriter plus que de raison. Un détail lui sauta soudainement aux yeux, les mains des deux slayers n'arrêtaient pas de se frôler tandis que leurs doigts se cherchaient dans de multiples caresses volés.

Natsu senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il couru en direction de la bande qui se stoppa net à la vue inattendu du mage de feu. Ce dernier ne se préoccupa aucunement des tigres et attrapa son ex pour le conduire dans les bois environnant, il se contenta de lâcher un « faut qu'on parle » avant de s'enfoncer dans la végétation, le jeune homme contraint à sa suite.

Salamander avança encore quelques mètres puis se stoppa en s 'assurant d'être assez loin. Il fit face au jeune homme, bombant le torse et le regardant sévèrement avant de lui demander sèchement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le brun, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question !

\- On aura qu'a en parler sur le chemin, on rentre. Déclara le dragon slayer en le tirant par le poignet.

Le ténébreux s'extirpa violemment de la poigne du mage de feu, rouge de colère, il n'hésita pas un instant avant de lui faire part de sa façon de penser.

\- Non mais tu te crois où ?! Alors comme ça tu te casse un an, une PUTAIN d'année et tu reviens sans prévenir avec la bouche en cœur comme si de rien était ! Ça ne se fait pas Natsu .

\- Je viens te chercher pour reformer la guilde. Se justifia-t-il penaud face à la colère de son ami.

\- Ma guilde est ici maintenant. Répondit fermement l'ice maker.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vais être direct : t'as foutu le camps au lieu de te conduire en homme et ça m'a fait mal, vraiment mal ! Je me suis senti tellement coupable... Souffla tristement le brun.

\- Gray...

Soudain, un motif couleur or attira l'attention du dragon slayer. Il saisit avec force le jeune homme par le bras pour soulever la manchette de son T-shirt. La colère apparu dans son regard émeraude alors qu'il devinait l'origine de cette marque, il jeta un regard froid et accusateur au corbeau.

\- Ce fils de pute va me le payer ! Enragea-t-il

\- Tu ne touchera pas à un cheveux de Sting. Menaça l'ébène de ses yeux démoniaque.

Le dragon se calma rapidement sous la surprise, alors comme ça Gray avait appris à contrôler ses pouvoir de démon slayer à sa guise ? C'est en tout cas ce que témoignait ces orbes rouge fendu d'une pupille noir d'encre.

\- Je t'avais pourtant laisser une lettre... Tenta-t-il de justifier calmement.

\- Merci la lettre, elle soulevait plus de questions qu'elle n'y répondait !

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Pas au tant que moi, au revoir Natsu.

Le jeune homme se détourna du mage de feu alors que celui-ci tenta de le retenir en posant sa main sur son épaule, le brun se dégagea et parti sans un mot de plus.

En ville, Sting luttait contre Rogue qui l'empêchait de rejoindre son amant. Le blond refusait catégoriquement de laisser son compagnon seul face à son ex après ce qu'il lui avait fait vivre. Le mage d'ombre tentait de résonner son ami sur le fait que les deux anciennes fées avaient besoin de se retrouver en tête à tête pour mettre les choses au claire. Alors que le maître des tigres allait proposer de mettre les choses au claire lui même, l'ébène réapparu... seul. Sa mine sombre et renfrognée laissait supposer que l'entre vu n'avait pas fini sur de joyeuses retrouvailles. Il prévint qu'il rentrait, il n'accorda aucun mot ni regard pour la blonde et l'exceed et traça son chemin la tête basse et les point enfoncé dans ses poches. Sting, connaissant son compagnon, décida de le laisser seul un moment. Il savait que le brun en avait besoin pour faire le point suite au retour du rose.

Sentant que la situation se compliquait, Minerva proposa à Lucy et Happy de venir s'installer à la guilde le temps d'éclaircir la situation. Yukino et Rufus conduisirent leurs invités dans la grande salle et s'installèrent tous autour d'une grande table. Tandis que la tigresse allait chercher de quoi ravitailler tout le monde, Natsu fit son entré dans la guilde. Il alla directement s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis, il n'adressa aucun mot à personne et son regard dans le vague laissait supposer qu'il était emprisonné dans un tourbillon de pensée.

Lucy surpris un regard noir de la part de Sting adressé à Natsu, ne supportant plus de ne rien comprendre à la situation actuelle, la blonde décida de mettre à plat la situation.

\- Bon quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!

Le dragon slayer de lumière s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut coupé par Rogue qui lui écrasa violemment le pied pour le faire taire et répondit à sa place.

\- Pour faire court, Gray et cet autre imbécile -en pointant Sting- sont ensemble et vu la tête de Natsu, Gray à refusé de refaire partie de Fairy Tail.

\- Gray est gay ?!

\- T'as un problème avec ça ? S'énerva le blond.

\- Non, non juste surprise. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Gray soit homosexuel, en tout cas il n'a jamais rien laissé paraître.

\- C'est quelqu'un de discret qui ne parle que rarement de lui même, déclara Rufus.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je sais pas grand chose sur lui. Répondit tristement Happy, les oreilles tombantes.

Minerva réapparu avec une marmite pleine d'un bœuf bourguignon qui semblait aussi savoureux qu'il sentait bon. Elle retourna en cuisine pour rapporter couverts et assiettes pour tout le monde.

À son retour elle servit toute la tablé qui était bien calme, seul le bruit des couvert tintant contre la vaisselle s'élevait du petit groupes. Quelques commentaires sur les talents de cuisine de la tigresse furent fait mais très vite, un nouveau calme religieux s'installa entre les mages. C'est finalement Yukino qui se décida à briser se silence pesant.

\- Où est Gray-san ?

\- À la maison, il préfère être seul pour le moment. Répondit sobrement Sting

\- Il va changer d'avis, commenta Natsu à la surprise générale

C'était la première fois que le slayer de feu fit entendre sa voix de puis son retour des bois, tous le monde regarda le jeune homme avec étonnement sauf le blond qui lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Natsu ? Interrogea l'exceed bleu.

\- Gray va revenir à Fairy tail, c'est ça maison et ça ne peut être autrement !

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que Rogue a dit ? Gray et Sting forment un couple. Je comprends que Gray choisisse de rester avec son compagnon. Expliqua Lucy

\- Il va changer d'avis, articula-t-il avec conviction.

Personne ne répondit, aucun des mages ne souhaitait échauffer les esprit plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ils reprirent leur repas et rapidement quelques conversations fleurirent, finalement l'ambiance s'allégea au point que le repas se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur accompagné de quelques rires.

Lucy réalisa soudainement que les heures passaient et qu'ils devaient se trouver un logement pour la nuit, cette dernière allant tomber sous peu, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner dans son appartement... Alors que la jeune femme soumettait l'idée à ses deux amis, Sting leur proposa de rester ici pour la nuit. Il expliqua notamment que la guilde disposait de plusieurs chambre pour accueillir les visiteurs ou personnes de passage. Agréablement surprise par cette proposition, la blonde s'empressa d'accepter avant d'être conduite par Yukino, avec Natsu et Happy, vers les dites chambres.

Le dragon de foudre profita de l'absence de son homologue de feu pour demander à Rogue de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Le brun, ce doutant de la raison de cette convocation, suivit en silence le maître des tigres. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs avant d'arrivé à destination. Sting avait volontairement installé son bureau loin de la salle commune pour être sur de ne pas être distrait ou déranger lorsqu'il devait remplir de la paperasse, chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout mais il prenait à cœur son nouveau rôle de maître. Il entra dans la pièce suivit du mage d'ombre. Ils s'installèrent au tour du bureau avant que le blond ne confit le fond de sa pensée à son ami :

\- Rogue, je voudrais que tu passe la nuit ici toi aussi.

\- Tu veux que je surveille Natsu c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Écoute Sting, je comprends tes inquiétudes mais laisse moi être francs avec toi. Je pense que ce qui ce passe entre Natsu et Gray ne nous regarde pas et si tu as un minimum confiance en ton compagnon, tu les laissera réglé cette affaire entre eux.

\- J'ai une confiance absolu en Gray, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime, mais c'est en Natsu que je n'ai pas confiance. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche à faire et ce qu'il veut vraiment.

Face à l'inquiétude prononcé de son ami, le brun laissa échapper un soupir avant d'accepter la requête de son maître.

Pour éviter d'éveiller des soupçons ou la curiosité des autres, il fût convenu que Rogue prétexterait un dégât des eaux dans l'appartement pour passer la nuit à la guilde. L'accord passé et le plan sur pied, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Sur le chemin, Sting prévint son ami qu'il allait rentré pour passer du temps avec Gray et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la grande salle où une certaine agitation animait la pièce, Natsu était debout sur une table à conter les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec Happy dernièrement. L'assemblé l'écoutait amusé tandis que salamander en faisait des caisses. Tout le monde rigolait de bon cœur tant la bonne humeur du rose était communicative. Sting observa la scène dubitatif, à voir le mage de feu ainsi, il se demandait si c'est crainte suite à son retour était fondé. Peut être que Rogue avait raison et qu'il se montrait surprotecteur pour rien...

Il rejoignit l'attroupement et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses invités, il se stoppa à côté de la blonde et regarda un moment l'effervescence se rependre dans la guilde. Finalement il entama la discussion avec la constélationiste de Fairy tail :

\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas trop dépaysé ici.

\- effectivement, vous méritez votre réputation. Répondit-elle joyeusement

\- les chambres vous vont ?

\- Parfait ! Merci encore pour l'accueil.

\- De rien, c'est pour ça qu'on a ces chambres. Répondit il avec un sourire amical

\- Dit-moi, demanda-t-elle le regard sombre, qu'est ce qui va ce passer pour la suite ?

\- À quel sujet ? Interrogea-t-il sérieusement

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague et une légère ridule sur le front laissait entrevoir l'inquiétude de cette dernière. Le tigre, comprenant enfin ce qui tracassait la constélationiste, décida d'apaiser comme il le pouvait la jeune fée.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur la résurrection de Fairy tail, les fées ont la réputation d'avoir la peau dure et bien je crois, non je suis sûr, que bientôt vous aurez aussi celle de renaître de vos cendres !

\- Tu pense ? Interrogea-t-elle timidement

\- J'en suis certain, de quoi rendre folles les guildes noires... et le conseil aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière remarque fit pouffé Lucy qui se senti soulagé et regonflé à bloc, elle remercia le maître de Sabertooth puis rejoignit Yukino. Sting fit un dernier tour de la pièce avant d'annoncer qu'il rentrait.

Sur le chemin, les mains dans les poches, tête baissé et pas traînant, le blond réfléchissait à la situation. L'ex de son compagnon venait de réapparaître et semblait vouloir le reconquérir, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait s'imaginer selon Rogue. Peut être que son frère de cœur était dans le vrai et que son amour pour Gray l'aveuglait de jalousie ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait déjà été confronté à la jalousie plusieurs fois avant. Même que l'ice maker lui avait reproché d'être trop possessif envers lui, surtout qu'il avait su lui montré son amour -à sa façon- au point qu'il ne devrait jamais s'être senti en danger. Malgré tout Sting ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de travers les hommes qui s'approchait d'un peu trop du brun à son goût. Mais aujourd'hui cette jalousie était décuplé voir centuplé... Est-ce parce que Natsu était le premier amour de Gray ? Est-ce parce qu'il devrait faire un choix entre Fairy tail et Sabertooth ? Ou est-ce parce que dans le fond ses craintes étaient fondé ?

Le cœur lourd de question, il entra dans ça maisonnette en prévenant son compagnon de son arrivé. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à ce dernier pour apparaître dans l'entrée et se réfugier dans les bras protecteur du dragon Slayer. Sting, bien qu'inquiet que son amant se montre vulnérable, l'enserra dans un geste protecteur. Espérant, tant bien que mal, apaiser un tant soit peu le brun.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, oubliant tout et ne se concentrant que sur la présence de l'autre. La seule chose qui les importaient à cet instant. Finalement ce fut Gray qui se détacha légèrement de son camarade -sans tout de même quitter ses bras- pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de déclarer qu'ils devaient parler. Le blond se contenta d'approuver d'un simple hochement de tête avant de suivre l'ébène dans le salon et de prendre place sur le canapé à ses côtés.

Connaissant Gray et sa réticence à parler de sentiment, Sting décida de conduire la discussion :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé avec Natsu ?

\- Pas grand chose bizarrement. On c'est engueulé à propos de son départ et son retour sans pré-avis, de la reformations de la guilde et de toi. À aucun moment on a parler de notre relation.

\- Vous vous êtes disputé à mon sujet ? Demanda le tigre sans savoir si cette nouvelle l'inquiétait ou le réjouissait.

\- Il a vu le dragon sur mon épaule, je sais pas pourquoi mais ça l'a mit en colère.

\- Ça encore j'ai l'explication.

Gray lança un regard mêlant surprise et interrogation à son compagnon avant d'avoir une révélation.

\- C'est lié à sa condition de dragon slayer ? Demanda-t-il

\- Exactement, la première fois qu'un dragon pose les yeux sur un marquage, ce dernier agit comme un répulsif durant quelques secondes. C'est peut être ce qui l'a rendu agressif.

\- C'est pour ça que Rogue m'avait envoyé baladé le lendemain de notre saint-Valentin ?

\- C'est ça. C'est un avertissement, « Pas touche, il est à moi ». Sourit le blond

L'ébène n'était plus sûre de rien maintenant, il reconnaissait néanmoins qu'il avait seulement laisser parler sa colère et avait couper court à la conversation plutôt que de laisser à Natsu une chance de s'expliquer. Cette constatation lui fit prendre conscience qu'il devait avoir une vrai conversation avec le mage de feu pour enfin tirer un trait sur cette histoire et pleinement vivre celle qu'il entretenait maintenant avec Sting. En pensant au tigre, l'ice maker posa un regard tendre sur son amant avant de se lover dans ses bras pour s'y reposer. La journée ayant été plus qu'épuisante à ses yeux...

Le dragon s'allongea sur le canapé en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux jais du jeune homme blotti dans ses bras. Il caressa du bout des doigts le dos nu de son compagnon tout en pensant à la journée qui les attendait demain, il savait parfaitement que Gray allait avoir une vrai discussion avec l'autre crétin de rose et que c'était pour le bien de tous. Malgré tout, le mage de lumière ne savait pas s'il devait les laisser régler ça seul ou s'il devait insister pour participer à l'échange ? Le mieux était de demander son avis au principal concerné, spécialement qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir une nouvelle dispute concernant ça jalousie envahissante surtout pas en ce moment.

C'est au moment où il se décida à en parler avec le démon slayer qu'il entendit un léger ronflement émaner de ce dernier. Sting sourit doucement en réalisant que le jeune homme s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il souleva le brun pour le coucher dans la chambre, sur le chemin, l'ébène s'éveilla dans les escaliers. Il posa un regard ensommeillé sur l'homme qui le portait avant de ce serrer contre son torse.

Le tigre eu une décharge de plaisir quand il senti le souffle chaud de l'ice maker parcourir sa peau seulement couverte de son mini-débardeur, des idées peu orthodoxe lui venait maintenant à l'esprit. En lançant un coup d'œil au mage somnolant contre lui, il se dit qu'il garderait ses idées pour demain... Enfin s'il arrivait à être patient jusque là !

Il déposa l'ice maker sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller de manière à le mettre à l'aise pour la nuit, chose rapide étant donné que le mage de glace ne portait qu'un jean et un caleçon, son t-shirt ayant disparu avant que le blond ne rentre.

\- J'aime sentir tes mains glisser sur moi, souffla le corbeau en s'emmitouflant dans les draps.

\- Me chauffe pas comme ça, c'est mauvais pour ton petit cul. Soupira le tigre

Après s'être assuré que son amant s'était rendormi, le mage de lumière se décida à prendre une bonne douche histoire de refréner ses envies. En entrant dans la salle de bain, Sting mit un peu de musique en veillant à ce que le volume ne soit pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller son compagnon. Il ouvrit l'eau de la douche et la laissa couler le temps de se déshabiller avant de finalement passer sous le jet. L'eau tiède ruissela le long de son corps, il avait le sentiment que l'élément le débarrassait de sa journée épuisante pour lui offrir un sommeil calme et reposant avant d'entamer une nouvelle journée quelques heures plus tard. Il se shampooina méticuleusement avant de finalement couper l'eau et de passer devant le miroir. Le tigre se sécha les cheveux avant de se passer une crème pour le corps. Le jeune homme aimait prendre soin de lui, même si ça lui attirait les moqueries amicales de ses amis taquins contrairement à l'ébène qui avait toujours respecté son côté coquet.

Sting senti soudainement la fatigue l'accabler, c'était là le signal pour aller au lit rejoindre Gray et Morphée. Il éteignit la musique et quitta la pièce pour gagner son lit, se glissant délicatement sous les draps tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller son partenaire. Après quelques mouvements pour ce mettre à l'aise, il constata avec fierté qu'il avait atteint son but. Le blond posa sa tête sur son oreiller et contempla le visage paisible face à lui jusqu'à se laisser gagner par le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, un rayon de soleil vint caresser chaudement le visage du tigre qui s'éveilla doucement sous l'insistance de l'astre. Il papillonna des yeux avant de tenter de s'étirer mais fut retenu par un poids mort contre son torse. En glissant le regard sur son côté, il découvrit avec plaisir que l'ébène s'était niché près de lui tout en ayant passé son bras autour de son abdomen. Attendrit, le dragon câlina le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que ses caresses devenu de plus en plus insistante ne réveille ce dernier.

\- Il est quel heure ? Demanda le brun dans un bâillement

\- On s'en fout. Lâcha le mage de lumière avant de l'embrasser avec fougue

Le corbeau ne put que subir cette attaque sournoise qui le laissa le souffle court et pantois. Il lança un regard suspicieux à son compagnon.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre

\- tu vas pas me faire croire que ça t'as pas plus. Taquina le maître de Sabertooth avec un sourire coquin.

\- J'ai pas dit ça, répondit-il rougissant légèrement

\- Je te trouve plus...comment dire...affectueux dernièrement.

Voyant son homme rougir de plus belle , il continua sur ça lancé :

\- Et j'adore ça !

\- Hm...

\- Je t'aime aussi en ours grognon et grincheux, assura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Le mage de glace, touché dans son amour propre, sauta hors du lit et quitta la chambre en ronchonnant ce qui fit exploser de rire le slayer de lumière. Si Sting était bien sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il aimait de plus en plus l'ébène et cette constatation lui tira un sourire, si un peu plus d'un an au paravent on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour amoureux -ne serait-ce qu'amoureux- il se serait royalement moqué de l'impertinent. Et pourtant, un an plus tard, voilà où il en était... Mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas pour le lui déplaire. Finalement il sorti du lit à son tour pour passer devant l'armoire, le jeune homme prenait toujours du temps pour choisir ce qu'il allait porter.

Lorsque le tigre pensait avoir trouver de quoi s'habiller, une odeur douce et sucré vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le parfum exaltant réveilla son estomac qui se mit à réclamer à corps et à cri la nourriture qui dégageait ce fumet, peut importe la nature de cette dernière. Suivant son flair aiguisé, le slayer quitta la chambre puis descendit une a une les marches de l'escalier avant d'enfin entrer dans la cuisine. Il y découvrit Gray entrain de faire sauter une crêpe dans sa poêle. Son regard dériva sur le plan de travail où il découvrit une pile déjà conséquente de crêpes prêtent ce qui relança les grondements de son estomac. Ce dernier fût si bruyant que le brun se retourna amusé et invita son conjoint à se servir en crêpe en lui rappelant que le miel était dans le placard.

Lorsque le démon termina de cuisiner, il mit la vaisselle sale à tremper dans l'évier avant de rejoindre son compagnon à table avec le reste de crêpes. Le blond lui souri chaleureusement après avoir finit ça bouchée, il profita de l'occasion pour abordé le sujet de la veille :

\- Mon chéri ?

Le brun s'étrangla de surprise avec sa crêpe, encore peut habitué au surnom affectueux que lui donnait de temps en temps le mage de lumière.

\- Oui, répondit-il après avoir repris contenance

\- Au sujet de Natsu, est-ce que tu souhaite que je sois présent lors de votre discussion ?

\- Je ne préfère pas... J'ai peur que si nous ne sommes pas que tout les deux, il n'ose pas tout me dire.

\- Je comprends, quand est-ce que tu veux lui parler ?

\- Dès qu'on arrive à la Guilde. Je pense le prendre à part directement pour qu'on puisse mettre les choses aux claires ensemble et comme ça passer à autre chose.

\- Et si après tout ça on partait quelques jours à la mer rien que tout les deux ? Proposa Sting

\- J'adorerais. Assura-t-il excité à l'idée de se séjour en amoureux.

Les deux hommes finir de manger tranquillement, profitant simplement de ce moment à deux.

Sting retourna finalement dans la chambre pour s'habiller tandis que le brun débarrassait. Il se plaça à nouveau devant l'armoire et en tira les vêtements qu'il avait choisi plutôt. Il enfila rapidement sa tenu et jeta un coup d'œil rapide au miroir afin de s'assurer que tout allait ensemble puis il descendit de nouveau à la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle du matin pendant que Gray montait s'habiller à son tour. Cette routine c'était naturellement installé entre eux, ce ballait quotidien qui pouvait paraître ennuyant leur apportait un certain réconfort : L'amour dans son plus simple appareil.

Plus tard les tourtereaux prirent ensemble le chemin de la guilde. Ils marchaient côte à côte silencieusement, le regard dans le vague. Tous deux se noyaient dans le flot de leurs réflexions, essayant chacun de leur côté d'imaginer comment la discussion à venir entre les deux fées (ou plutôt e-fées) allait tourner. Gray avait beau se torturer les méninges, il lui était impossible de deviner le déroulement des événements à venir, le rose étant décidément trop imprévisible...

Sting quand à lui, se sentait blessé d'être mis à l'écart. Il comprenait parfaitement le pourquoi du comment, le brun c'était clair et honnête, pourtant c'était plus fort que lui. Savoir son homme seul en compagnie de son ex lui faisait mal. Mais plus que cette douleur, une alarme ne cessait de raisonner dans sa tête. Invention de sa part ou son instinct tentant de le mettre en garde ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien... Le tigre posa finalement les yeux sur son amant qui semblait en pleine réflexions (une petite ridule s'était formé sur son front, lui donnant un air sévère) il glissa délicatement ses doigts entre ceux de l'ébène qui après un petit sursaut de surprise, accentua ce contact apaisant en refermant ses doigts sur la main chaude du blond.

En arrivant en ville, les deux hommes furent chaleureusement salué par plusieurs citadins et commerçants. Toute la ville appréciait Sabertooth depuis que Sting en était devenu le leader, bien que fêtard, les tigres ne s'étaient jamais rendu responsable de dégâts collatéraux comme leurs homologues de Magnolia -pour le plus grand soulagement des habitants-.

Le mage de lumière n'eut plus l'occasion de se triturer les méninges, accaparé par les attentions amicales des différentes personnes rencontrés sur le chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui semblait aussi avoir l'esprit plus léger après ces nombreuses marques de sympatrie, son doux sourire innocent l'attendrit instantanément et il se mit en quête de ses douces lèvres dans l'idée de faire sien ce sourire. Gray se laissa faire, emporté par la tendresse qui émanait de son compagnon. Un doux papillonnement familier lui caressa les entrailles tendis qu'un main passa doucement dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'ils profitaient de cet instant de plaisir, un raclement de gorge les remmena sèchement à la réalité.

Natsu était face à eux. Le rose évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard d'un des tourtereaux, visiblement la situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Les trois hommes restèrent un moment silencieux et pensif quant à la suite des événements.

Intérieurement, Sting souhaitait que son compagnon n'ai jamais à ré-affronter Natsu tout du moins il savait que c'était inévitable pour que le brun puisse tourner définitivement la page, malgré tout il souhaitait protéger son compagnon de toute souffrance...

\- Je voudrais vraiment qu'on mette les choses au claire une bonne fois pour toute, déclara subitement le rose.

\- De même... Répondit sobrement l'ice maker , suit moi.

Natsu regarda piteusement le blond avant de lui proposer timidement de se joindre à eux. Le tigre dû se faire violence pour ne pas accepter l'offre, il se devait de respecter ce dernier instant d' « intimité » entre les deux fées. Le mage de feu aquiesa d'un léger mouvement de tête avant de suivre le brun tout en veillant à ne pas croiser son regard. Pour la première fois, Sting eu pitié de lui. Le jeune homme donnait l'impression de se diriger vers l'échafaud. À cette pensée il eut un pincement au cœur très vite effacé par le souvenir de la souffrance qu'il avait imposé à son homme... Finalement ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

L'esprit temporairement apaisé, il pénétra dans la guilde. Malgré l'heure plutôt matinal, une effervescence caractéristique y régnait. Sting pouvait jurer qu'une bagarre éclaterait avant le déjeuner...

En balayant la salle du regard il repéra Lucy, Yukino et Minerva attablées autour de tasse de thé et de quelques biscuits. Sting rejoignit les filles et s'installa à leurs côtés tout en les saluant -salutation rendu par les jeunes femmes-. Il demanda à la blonde si elle avait bien dormi tout en refusant une tasse de thé que la blanche lui proposa.

\- J'ai très bien dormi ! S'enthousiasma la fée, merci encore de l'accueil, je n'aurais pas donné cher de mes économies si nous avions dû aller à l'hôtel avec Natsu...

\- Ravi d'avoir sauvé ton portefeuille, rigola-t-il.

Au même instant, une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il n'eut aucun besoin de se retourner pour savoir que cette poigne était celle de Rogue.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important. Déclara-t-il d'une voix froide et ferme.

Sting s'excusa au près des filles avant de se rendre dans son bureau avec le brun.

Le maître des tigre ne prit pas la peine de s'installer et entra dans le vif du sujet :

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Tu avais raison de t'inquiéter de Natsu. Cette nuit il a fait plusieurs allé retour entre la guilde et chez vous.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama le blond plus par surprise que réel interrogation.

\- Je ne sais pas si il a remarqué que je le suivait à chaque fois mais il est allé jusque devant votre pavillon plusieurs fois cette nuit.

\- Combien de fois ? Demanda le maître d'une voix blanche

\- Trois fois, en tout cas je l'ai observé faire trois fois, mais ça peut être plus si il a réussi à échapper à ma vigilance.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il faisait chez moi ?

\- Rien, il observait la maison quelques instant avant de repartir. Je me demande si il ne cherchait pas à vous parler mais en voyant la maison plongé dans le voir, il n,a pas eu envie de vous réveiller...

\- C'est tout de même trop suspect.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, il faudrait en faire part à Gray.

\- Merde Gray ! Il est avec lui ! Réalisa Sting avec horreur.

Le jeune homme savait que le comportement étrange du dragon slayer n'était pas une preuve de culpabilité et que son compagnon pouvait être en sécurité avec lui mais ses tripes lui criait le contraire... Les deux hommes se mirent à courir dans les couloirs de la guilde, sous les regards tantôt amusé tantôt médusé des mages qu'ils croisaient . Ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée du bâtiment et captèrent aussi tôt l'odeur caractéristique de l'ice maker et remontèrent la piste jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte...

Bien que la dite grotte n'avait rien d'accueillant -un triple homicide y aurait eu lieu que personne n'aurait été surpris- pourtant Sting se jeta dans cette gueule de pierre à la poursuite de l'odeur des jeunes hommes. Aux fils des mètres parcoururent, l'odeur des fées s'atténuait masqué par une nouvelle, bien plus forte et désagréable.

\- Tu sens ça ? Interrogea le brun

\- Ça pue, dans tous les sens du terme

Le maître des tigres accéléra la cadence malgré la pénombre quasi total des lieux, son acharnement finit par le conduire jusqu'à la fin de la grotte qui débouchait sur une petite clairière secrète. Cette dernière semblait vierge de tout passage humain et offrait un spectacle qui poussait à la méditation tant le lieu était calme. Seul le chant d'une mésange venait perturber le silence des lieux. Rogue se surpris à pensé que ce petit coin de paradis serait idéal pour invitez Yukino à un pic-nique. Tandis que le brun étudiait le brun étudiait les lieux, Sting continuait à suivre l'odeur infect qui avait recouverte celle de son amant, cette même odeur s'élevait soudainement indiquant que sont propriétaire avait finalement emprunté la voie des airs...

\- On rentre chercher Lector et Frosh pour poursuivre les recherches ! Ordonna le blond.

\- Hein ?

\- Cet enfoiré s'est envolé avec Gray, je dois le retrouver.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? Lâcha le mage d'ombre en courant vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Les vingts minutes qu'ils avaient mis à traverser la grotte se transformèrent en une demi-heure à cause de la fatigue qui commençait à se faire doucement sentir...

À leur sorti de la grotte, de menacent nuages assombrissaient le ciel, signe d'un futur orage qui promettait d'être mémorable pour ne pas arranger les affaires des dragons jumeaux.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, dans un coin reculé et inhospitalière de la forêt, une ombre s'affairait à enchaîner un jeune homme inconscient au tronc massif d'un arbre. Après s'être assuré que son prisonnier était correctement attaché, l'ombre disparu.

Les premières gouttes de pluies étaient tombé lorsque les dragons slayers firent une entrée fracassante dans le grand hall de guilde. Peu de personnes réagirent, trop habitué aux allées et venues mouvementé des membres. Frosh fut le premier à les accueillir en virevoltant au tour de Rogue avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

Sting cherchait son exceed du regard à travers la salle quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy qui bouquinait tout en caressant l'épaisse fourrure d'Happy. L'exceed bleu semblait prêt à ronronner de plaisir. Le blond décida subitement de changer de tactique, si quelqu'un pouvait savoir ce que Natsu avait fait à Gray, c'était forcement la jeune femme.

Le dragon s'installa face à elle et d'un mouvement brusque et brutal, il plaqua le livre de la constelationiste sur la table. Lucy octa sous la surprise et fixa le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu plus accueillant jusqu'à maintenant... Alors qu'elle s'appétait à lui faire part de sa façon de pensée, le regard dur et froid du tigre l'en dissuada.

\- Où-est-il ? Demanda le maître de Sabertooth en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

\- Où est qui ? Répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait aussi sec que le sien

L'atmosphère électrique entre les deux blond interpella Happy qui s'était relevé et suivait dorénavant la discussion avec inquiétude.

\- Je parle de Natsu, il a disparu avec Gray. Donc je te repose la question, où l'a t-il emmené ?

\- Natsu et Gray ont disparu ?! S'alarma-t-elle

\- Réponds moi !

\- Je n'en sais rien ! On devrait plutôt les chercher au lieu de s'engueuler !

\- Je préfère aller droit au but pour gagner du temps

\- Sting arrête, intervint Rogue, tu ne pense pas que tu vas un peu vite en conclusion ? N'oublie pas cette troisième odeur qui recouvre les deux autres. Peut être qu'il ont tous les deux étés attaqué par cette troisième personne ?

\- Natsu à disparu ? Demanda Happy avec angoisse.

\- Oui... Répondit gravement le brun

\- Une troisième personne ? Est-ce que ? Peut être que ? J'espère que... L'exceed bleu c'était lancé dans un monologue avec une mine grave. Lucy ? Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Avoua t il les yeux larmoyant.

* * *

 **Voilà, comme vous vous en doutez déjà, un nouveau chapitre est en préparation. J'espère simplement autant pour vous que pour moi, qu'il mettra moins de temps à sortir !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne continuation**


End file.
